


Devil May Cry

by VlueVinnie13



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Angel/Demon Relationship, Deal with a Devil, Demon Hunters, Demon/Human Relationships, Fallen Angels, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VlueVinnie13/pseuds/VlueVinnie13
Summary: "I don't think I properly introduced myself when we first met. By the way, I am Choi Seungcheol.""I am Lee Jihoon.""I know." Seungcheol smirks."Nice to see you again, Hoonie."ORLee Jihoon is a lonely student with no friends. Alone, desperate and helpless, he calls for someone who he knows will stay forever by his side, the DEVIL.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta Read.  
> Enjoy anyways! ^-^

A pair of beautiful, black, silky wings spreads in front of him. Some of its fine feathers which are removed from the roots are floating everywhere. The creature, which bares the magnificent wings sits with its legs crossed on the top of the highest building in Korea, watches him with keen and observant eyes.

Jihoon tries to catch one of the floating feathers but as he reaches for it, the tip of his finger burns as it brushes against the black feather. Jihoon hisses to himself as he holds his burnt finger with his other hand.

Jihoon looks back at the creature but it is nowhere to be found. Jihoon can hear the loud flapping sounds coming from around him. He looks around frantically, trying so hard to find or even catch a glimpse of the creature.

The sound becomes louder and nearer. The wind sharply hits Jihoon's face. It is cold but he can feel the heat radiating from the creature whose feet dangles above the ground. Jihoon lifts his chin, mesmerized at how beautiful the creature is up close.

It is not an It, it is a Him.

Large, charcoal-colored, doe eyes stare at him. Changing from charcoal colored to ruby red alternately. Jihoon's throat feels tight as if someone invisible is choking him. Jihoon watches as the creature's eyes change from charcoal to ruby and suddenly it was of emerald color.

_"I own you."_

The creature's voice is deep, and it is nearer to a growl than a real voice but there is something about that deep, growling voice that Jihoon finds comforting. There is something about that voice that tells Jihoon that he will rescue Jihoon. There is something about that voice that Jihoon longs to hear. There is something about that voice that promises Jihoon that he will be Jihoon's salvation. The creature has fair complexion that fits his manly appearance. His luscious lips as red as Jihoon's blood.

Jihoon coughs and chokes, striving to even his breath. He can feel that at any moment, he will definitely pass out, if he's lucky. But if he's not, he'll be collapsing dead on the ground. His chest constricts and his vision slowly losing its focus.

The creature tilts his head and points his finger on Jihoon's chest, at Jihoon's heart to be exact. Jihoon can feel the chill running his spine as the creature traced his chest with his finger. His long and sharp nail scraping Jihoon's shirt, tearing it, scraping Jihoon's skin and flesh at the process.

Jihoon's chest itches and he can feel the blood gushing from his skin. Jihoon's face is pale and his oxygen is not enough to keep him either standing or living. Jihoon roars as the creature plunges his finger deep into Jihoon's chest.

Jihoon swears, his consciousness slowly leaving him.

_"You're a tough one."_

The creature's finger goes deeper as Jihoon's body collapses. His knees meeting the ground with a loud thud and his body limping. He is tired and he feels lifeless though he knows that he's far from being dead because he can still feel the pain that the creature is inflicting.

Pain.

When he calls for the creature, Jihoon didn't imagine that it will be this easy. Who would have thought that summoning a devil was this easy? Jihoon had laughed a few weeks before when one of his classmates boasted to the whole section that he had summoned a devil in his room. He laughed. But Jihoon knows better now.

When he calls for the creature, which is the devil, Jihoon didn't imagine that he will be having a deal with him. He didn't imagine that the devil can pursue him in having a deal with him, with Jihoon's soul as the payment. He didn't imagine that it will come this far.

When he calls for the devil, Jihoon didn't imagine that it will be this painful. It hurts like hell.

Jihoon's eyes are slowly closing. He's tired, too tired. He wants to sleep, to sleep deeply.

A pair of bare feet lands in front of him. The devil is here. The devil is in front of him. The devil wants his soul. The devil wants his humanity.

The devil kneels, his face aligned with Jihoon's.

_Such a handsome devil._

The devil smirks, showing his dimple.

_"Aren't you going to die yet?"_

Jihoon shakes his head, mouthing breathlessly, _"I don't think so."_

The creature tsks, his finger suddenly violating Jihoon's wounded chest. His finger goes deeper and deeper until it is poking Jihoon's heart. Jihoon feels his head turn, his whole world spinning around him in a fast pace. The gravity pulling him up and down then up again. It is too much. It is too painful.

_Why am I still alive? Please, just kill me._

Jihoon screams. His voice, a couple of octaves higher, his breathing pattern is now non-existent. Sometimes he feels that he is breathing, most of the times he cannot.

Jihoon struggles to reach for those wings, the wings that are spread mightily against the gloom of the night. The devil closes his wings, retracting it from Jihoon's touch. Jihoon winces and glares at the devil. The devil chuckles more humanly.

_"Why did you call me?"_

Jihoon closes his eyes, but the devil snaps his fingers causing Jihoon's eyes to open involuntarily.

Jihoon shrugs though it takes a lot from him just to make a simple shrug or nod.

 _"I hate repeating myself. So better answer."_ The devil's eyes are now a pit of dark orbs.

_"I just wanted to know if it's true. If you're true."_

The devil contemplates, _"So you experimented?"_ The devil asks.

 _"What did you find? Am I real? I mean, are devils real?"_ The devil's eyes are now back in a ruby red color and there is a glint of fascination in his eyes.

 _"Definitely real."_ Jihoon smiles. How can he smile in this kind of situation? Maybe it is human nature? Fight or flight. He cannot fight, and flight is a worse idea. Maybe this is called acceptance. Acceptance of the fact that he will die sooner than expected.

The devil rises to his feet, pulling Jihoon to his own feet. Jihoon groggily stands using all of his strength left with the help of a firm grip on his arm. He can perfectly, factitiously stand. But it only lasted for seconds, his face comes crushing against the devil's toned chest. The devil smells a cross between smoke combustion and earthly, somewhat forest-like smell. His smell is not that bad, he smells nice given the fact that he lives in a place that is so hot and full of sulfur and other bad smelling things and creatures.

_"Are you alright?"_

Jihoon wants to laugh.

_Are all devils these stupid? Why would you ask me if I'm alright if it's you who put me in this situation? After poking my heart with your finger you’re asking me if I'm alright?_

_"Asshole."_

The devil laughs.

The devil lau-

_Wait, why are you laughing?_

_"Ahh. I like you."_

_"Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Should I be happy or not?"_ Jihoon's face wrinkles in a small smile. A small, painful smile. Even smiling is hard.

_"I don't know? It's either good or bad. Be happy or not. It's up to you."_

The devil flares out his gigantic wings. Jihoon leans closer against the devil's chest and slowly reaches for his wings. Finally. He reaches it and touches it gently.

Unlike before, the feathers are just warm not burning hot. It is a relaxing kind of warmth as if accepting Jihoon's advances. Jihoon rubs it with his palm. He can die. He can die right now. Right here. In the arms of a beautiful devil with its wings spread open for him. Just for him.

Jihoon leaves the comforting friction of the ground against the sole of his feet as he is held afloat by the devil. The devil's arms snake around Jihoon's waist, supporting his weight. Jihoon does the same, holding onto the devil's arms.

_"I own you."_

The devil envelopes Jihoon with his wings, covering Jihoon's body with the warmth of his gigantic and magnificent wings. Both of them, inside the comfort of the wings that acts as their shield and fort.

Jihoon stops breathing, his chest stops the struggled rise and fall of it. Jihoon's body is pale and his body turning into a cold one.

Jihoon is dead.

_"And you own me."_

The devil whispers and brushes Jihoon's still warm lips with his. The devil kisses Jihoon passionately and his hand, finding its way on Jihoon's chest, feeling for that hole he made a while ago.

The devil puts his palm against the hole and a light radiates from his palm. The hole is slowly closing and Jihoon's heart starts to beat again.

It beats once.

Twice.

Thrice.

The devil kisses Jihoon again.

Four times.

Five times.

Six times.

Jihoon kisses back.

Seven times.

Eight times.

Nine times.

The devil's eyes turning into a sapphire colored one.

Ten times.

Eleven times.

Twelve times.

The beautiful gigantic black wings slowly vanish as if being erase.

Thirteen times.

The two of them open their eyes. Their eyes sharing the same shade. Dark brown.

_"You belong to me and I belong to you. You are mine and I am yours until the end of your lifetime and your afterlife. You are mine forever."_


	2. II

Jihoon wakes with his head throbbing and his chest aching. He rolls to his side, eyeing the glaring clock on his bedside table.

October 19, 2017

03:30am

Jihoon sighs, in three consecutive nights he had the same dream. The black wings, his death, his rebirth, the beautiful creature, the deal, the kiss. The kiss.

Jihoon unconsciously touches his lips. He is claimed. He is claimed by a devil with a kiss. Jihoon's heart beats triple times.

_If it's just a dream why does the kiss feel so real? How can I vividly feel those luscious lips touching mine? How can I remember the warm wings that enveloped us? How can I still feel the softness and the toughness of those pair of wings against my palm? Why do you feel so true?_

Jihoon sits up, staring into the depth of the darkness of his room. The deafening silence ringing so loud inside his brain. He waits. He waits for what? He doesn't know. But he waited and waited until his eyes grow tired and are closing on their own.

The creature materializes just as Jihoon falls asleep. He walks towards Jihoon who had fallen asleep sitting. The creature lays Jihoon and put a thick blanket over the sleeping figure.

The creature knows that Jihoon is unconsciously waiting for him to show up. That's the catch in dealing with a devil. The devil and his or her contracted human follow sets of rules, excluded the ones that are added by the human and the devil themselves upon doing the deal.

The creature stares hard at Jihoon. He ponders as he walks around the bed of the human, how can this small and petite human summon him, the first born of the Hell's King, the next to the throne when his body is this little and fragile? Summoning a devil, regardless if it is a first level is so hard. It requires a hell of physical, mental and emotional strength.

That's why the creature was appalled when his summoning circle suddenly formed underneath his feet. He got ready to be called in a cult's ritual or a serial killer's offering or even a Satanist who is stepping up his or her game by calling him. The First Prince of Hell. But when he opened his eyes, he was met by a teenager, who was wearing a school uniform with light brown golden mahogany hair, gaping at him. The creature thought that the teleportation had gone wrong and he was transported in the wrong place.

The creature sits beside Jihoon who is sleeping soundlessly, his chest rising and falling, his hands clutching and unclutching.

The devil had his share of contracted humans, though not that much since he is a pure blooded devil and only a handful can summon him. Although they were in different forms, different gender, different age, different race they all had the same reason of why they are asking for his help or rather why they are asking him to take their souls as a payment for the things they want. Greed, Glutton, Sloth, Envy, Wrath, Pride, Lust, riches, money and power are most of the reasons why.

But this kid here is different, he's just curious if devils are real and experimented if he can summon one. The creature is torn between laughing at the absurdity of it all or be angry because, him, the great prince is summoned by an experimenting kid who doesn't know a thing about witchcraft and devils. In other words, him, the next king is made a guinea pig, a laboratory rat by a child and he is bound to follow this kid all through his lifetime until he dies and he can collect the soul that is contracted to be given to him.

The devil fishes the agreement inside his pocket. The devil reads the information about his human. To set the record straight, the myth or belief that devils or demons know everything is not true. They do not know everything. Even the angels from the Heaven do not know everything, they are just being guided by their supreme leader, just like how it is in Hell. There are devils who are doing all the research, to put it on layman's term, and then there are devils like him, the devils who are having contact and contract with humans.

**Lee Jihoon. Busan. 21 years old. A student.**

The devil side eyes the sleeping figure beside him, he's still young and he got all the time in his life, why call a devil?

The devil rereads the standard rules and reminders of the deal that he memorized from the bottom of his non-existent black heart.

  1. **It is the human who had called the devil, needless to say, the devil didn't do anything to trick or tempt the human.**
  2. **The devil could grant or give anything that the human wanted except for eternal youth and eternal life.**
  3. **There are maximum of five requests or wishes that the devil could grant during the course of the human's lifetime.**
  4. **The devil could choose the requests or wishes that he wanted to grant but he could not suggest anything.**
  5. **Once the contract was signed, the human's memory would be wiped starting from the time he/she summoned the devil. The erased memory would just return once the human dies or it is time to collect his/her soul.**
  6. **Once the contract was signed, the human will die, a fast and painless death, and be reborn by the power of the devil. This rebirth means that the human's soul is forever bind to the devil.**
  7. **The deal or agreement could not be passed from one human to another or from one devil to another.**
  8. **The devil at all cost should protect the soul of the human.**
  9. **The devil could not kill the human. The devil will let him/her finish the course of his/her lifetime.**
  10. **The human could not see the devil until it was the collection of his/her soul. The human could not touch and feel the devil either.**
  11. **The human could not fall in love with the devil and vice-versa.**



**Once this rules are broken, the deal will render its validity and will consider null and void.**

**The punishment for the devil and the human that will break these rules and regulations would be the repeated burning of both their souls in Hell. They will suffer and have the most painful kind of torture that no one could rescue them. Once their souls are burnt, it will be revived again and it will undergo the same torture until the end of time.**

**Once the deal is sealed, the devil's wings will vanish. It will just return once the human dies.**

**These given rules and regulations are of standard basis. Any change made to this agreement could only be valid if the highest lord or the King of the Hell himself wanted to.**

At the end of the document, there are two blood droplets, one on the left and the other on the right. That blood droplet acts as the human's and devil's signature. Blood which came from Lee Jihoon and the devil.

Under the written standard rules is the human's hand-written or more likely, finger written statement. The devil traces the blood-written affirmation with his finger. The writings are shaky but legible.

**_I, Lee Jihoon, is willing to give my life, my soul and my humanity to the devil who I summoned in return of favors which are stated below:_ **

  1. **_The devil will disguise as a human and will be my friend._**



The devil's nose scrunches, _will disguise as a human and be the human's friend, huh?_

At first the devil didn't accept the wish because the human wanted him to be a human, a warm-blooded human. So he tells him rule #4 and denied the wish. So the human, a cunning and witty human asks him to just disguise as a human instead of being a fully one and be his friend.

Jihoon's eyes suddenly open and his hand feeling the vacant part of his bed. It is warm as if something or someone had sat on it for a while. The devil watches as the hand of the human unknowingly landed on his leg. Then Jihoon looks up, and the devil looks back at him.

The devil is sure that Jihoon can feel him or even see him, because there is a glint of recognition in the human's eyes as he stares at him.

Neither of them makes a move or a sound. Neither of them breaks the eye contact. The devil thinks to himself, that this human here is special, so very special.

There are things that shouldn't be happening but are happening. There is something about this human, Lee Jihoon, who can summon the first prince of the hell, who didn't die immediately though being inflicted by pain and wounds, who can touch him, feel him and see him and did not get burn alive by touching his wings.

The devil snaps his fingers, breaking the serene stillness of the room, Jihoon's eyes feel heavier and in a few more seconds he is back to sleeping. The devil removes the hand that is on his leg and put it gently on top of Jihoon's blanket which covers him. The devil stands, slowly vanishing through the thin air, his body being eaten by the darkness.

_What's with you? What's your story Lee Jihoon?_


	3. III

Jihoon stretches his tired body and stares at a couple of his classmates who are busy chatting and planning where they will take their lunch, their professor had just dismissed them because of an emergency.

_"Soonyoung! Come on let's eat!"_

_"You know the rule, Jun. We need to wait for the others."_

_"Soonyoung-hyung! Jun-hyung!"_

_"Hey Seungkwan! Where are they?"_

_"They are waiting in the cafeteria. Come on! They reserved seats for us. The vacant seats inside are now ancient history."_

_"Yikes! Come on!"_

Jihoon sighs, watching his classmates and their friends go out of the room, _what's wrong with me? Am I not that likeable? What did I do wrong? Am I that ugly? Why does no one approach me? Why does no one want to be my friend? Why does no one see me? Why?_

Jihoon contemplates whether to go in the cafeteria since his classmates said that it is already crowded or see it for himself. Jihoon picks his bag and lunch box and heads out of the room. Unknown to him, there is a pair of dark brown eyes watching him.

  


†††

_"Hi!"_

Jihoon's sleep deprived body jerks as a man touches his slumped shoulder. He is currently inside the school's library stealing some precious minutes of sleep. When the array of dreams started, Jihoon started to have bad sleeping habits.

 _"Oh, hi."_ Jihoon rubs his eyes with the back of his hand, his voice husky and his eyes adjusting to the bright lights.

 _"I'm sorry to disturb you but, I was just wondering if you can let me borrow that chemistry book? I'm very sorry to disturb your sleep but that was the only book here that is of the edition I need."_ The man said apologetically, pointing at the book under Jihoon's arms, his eyes full of concern and his lips twisted in a light frown.

 _"Oh, no problem!"_ Jihoon picks the book and hands it towards the man. Their hands brush and Jihoon swears he saw the man's charcoal colored eyes turned into ruby red. The man smiled at him sweetly. _"Thank you very much!"_

The hair on Jihoon's nape stands on ends and he feels the chill coursing his whole body. His head lighter and his heart beating faster. The man stares at him and his eyes became a pit of black orbs. Jihoon's breathing becomes erratic and his vision slowly fading.

 _"By the way, I'm Yoon Jeonghan."_ The man offers his hand. Jihoon wants to stand, wants to run, wants to hide but he cannot for some unfathomable reason. He is glued on his seat; he is magnetized by the man in front of him.

The eyes of the man changes from black orbs to an emerald colored one. The man whispers something but Jihoon didn't quite hear it.

Jihoon feels a certain kind of Deja vu.

But instead of feeling safe and relieve he feels trapped and tricked. As if he is being force to do something that he doesn't want.

 _"Come on."_ Jeonghan whispers seductively, reaching for Jihoon's hands.

Jihoon doesn't like to shake the stranger's hand. He knows that if he accepts the hand something bad will happen. Jihoon shakes his head, he's tempted but somehow deep in his core he knows that he shouldn't do it.

 _"Why not?"_ The sweet voice is replaced by a deep, guttural voice, as if the man is being possessed by some evil spirit.

 _"Leave me alone."_ Jihoon whispers, finally mustering all the strength in him, he stands. He then realizes that the library is empty except for the two of them. Jihoon decides to run for the door. He dashes as fast as he can but the door is slammed and all the windows closes.

 _"What do you want?"_ Jihoon's voice is trembling, like his whole body.

 _"I want you."_ The sweet voice is back but the underlying tone of it sends Jihoon's skin crawling.

 _"I'm sorry b-but I'm t-taken."_ Jihoon lies, he never in his entire life dated someone.

 _"Besides, I'm waaaay past your l-league. You're so pretty."_ Which is not certainly a lie. The man in front of him is of ethereal beauty. His hair is cut in shoulder length and his skin was as light as snow, his body is lean and his face can pass as a girl. He's even more beautiful than the girls in his school.

 _"Pretty? Thanks."_ Jeonghan giggles and for a while Jihoon thought that he can make it out alive. _"But I still want you. Not in the way that you're thinking though. But- I. Want. Your. Soul."_

In a blink of an eye, Jeonghan pinned Jihoon against the wall, lifting Jihoon on his feet by choking him. Jihoon's feet kicks the man furiously. _"Sssss-tttttop! Let gggggggo!"_ Jihoon screams as he punched the man though it is the air he punches.

 _"You're tough. How can you still manage to speak and be alive with the presence of a devil prince in front of you?"_ Jeonghan just stands there as if there isn't someone who is resisting him. _"You're one of a kind."_ Just with the mere presence of a devil prince, a human can be burn alive.

 _"I- I can't b-br-breathe."_ Jihoon continuously taps the hand that is around his neck. But as the seconds go, the hand seems to tighten even more, Jihoon's body limps and all the fight escapes him. He closes his eyes.

It all dawned on Jihoon, he will die there. In the arms of a devil who forced him to give his soul, a devil who forces himself to him. A devil whom he didn't had a deal with. In his clouded mind, Jihoon thought of the devil he dealt with, his devil. _Where's the devil when you needed him?_

 _"Now. Good boy."_ Jeonghan lowers Jihoon and leans his face closely to Jihoon's.

Jeonghan opens his mouth and is about to kiss Jihoon when all the lights inside the library exploded. Jihoon automatically covers his ears with his hands and ducks his head. Jeonghan lets go of Jihoon and turn his head towards the biggest window of the library, the one at the second floor which shows the moon outside the building.

 _"First born."_ Jihoon hears Jeonghan say. Jihoon slowly straightens his back and his attention nailed at the window. There is something or someone sitting cross legged at the base of it. His features are hidden through the darkness. The moonlight doing a reverse spotlight. The light radiating from the moon is too bright that only the silhouette of the man sitting on the window is visible.

Jihoon knows him. Jihoon knows to whom that silhouette belongs to. The built, the posture, the toned chest, the confident cross legged sitting. It is him. The devil. Jihoon's devil. But where are his wings? Where are the magnificent wings?

 _"What are you doing, second born?"_ The devil tilts his head questioningly.

 _"Hmmn. Nothing!"_ Jeonghan pockets both his hands and smiled sweetly.

The silence falls and Jihoon can feel the atmosphere getting heavier and hotter, he perspires and can feel his skin getting burn. In a few seconds, he knows that he will be fried inside the library. He can imagine the headline of the newspaper for tomorrow.

**_A college student toasted alive inside the library without known reason._ **

_"Leave him alone. He's mine."_

Jeonghan snickers, turning his attention back to a heaving Jihoon behind him. _"Oh. Now I understand the resistance."_ Jeonghan's eyes glow against the darkness _. "First born. . ."_

 _"I know. For some reason, some of the rules do not apply to him."_ The devil said, staring at Jihoon. The devil's eyes are a glowing brown pair, just like Jihoon's. Jihoon wants to run towards the devil at the window, wrap his arms around its shoulders and tell him that he is scared to death.

_"Do not touch him or go near him again or I'll kill you."_

Jeonghan turns to Jihoon and mouths, _"I'll get you. Soon."_

Jeonghan laughs and put some strands of his hair behind his ear. He glances back at the other devil but the devil on the window is gone. Jeonghan's eyes turn into black orbs as he feels someone choking him. He groans and reaches for the other devil's neck but the first born catches it before he can reach for it.

 _"What the f-fuck, first born?!"_ Jeonghan growled, his voice deeper and scarier.

The devil chokes him more, Jihoon swears that he heard something break. He's not sure if it came from his devil's hand or the other devil's throat. Jihoon winces at these thoughts.

 _"You know I won't blink an eye in killing you though we came from the same bloodline. Not to mention you're my full blooded brother."_ The devil snarls.

_"I- I- I understand! Now let go of me!"_

The devil lets go of the other devil. Jeonghan catches his breath as he touches the damage in his throat. His larynx is broken and a bone protruded from the side of his neck. Jihoon feels nauseous at the sight. Jeonghan glares at his brother and spreads his wings.

Unlike his devil's wings which mirrors the darkness of the night that makes it a lustrous, fiery black, Jeonghan's wings are of silver color, with a few grayish feather. The combination of silver and gray looks exquisite and it looks very gallant. It suits Jeonghan so well. It’s really beautiful.

Jeonghan bows towards Jihoon and starts to flap his wings, making the air around him dance and in no time he is flying. He throws one last glance at his brother then a mischievous smile graces his lips as he looks at Jihoon.

_"We will meet again Lee Jihoon."_

With that, he vanishes through thin air together with his promise.

Jihoon faints but the devil catches him before he hits the ground. Jihoon is about to say something when the devil snaps his fingers and Jihoon's mind shuts down and his body following soon.

The devil carries Jihoon as Jihoon dozes off.


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if it's too soon but... Here is the next chap! Enjoy! ^_^

Jihoon jerks awake, his body trembling and there are tears on his eyes. He looks around and wonders what had happened. He starts to cry but just like before, he cries alone, he cries soundlessly and no one cares.

Jihoon sniffs as he reaches for the only picture he had since he was young, the only picture he was able to save from their house which was taken by the bank because of the unpaid debts his parents had before they met an accident. A car accident that took his parents' and his older brother's life.

Jihoon stares hard at the picture which shows a three-year old boy grinning happily towards the camera seated on his mother's lap who is caught laughing as she stares at her husband who is carrying a smiling six-year old boy on his back.

_Where did these moments go? Why does my memory always remind me that I was loved, that I was wanted, that I belonged, that I had a family? Why does my memory remind me the pain of losing such life?_

Jihoon throws the picture against the wall because of pure agony. Its broken frame scattered around Jihoon's bedroom. Jihoon realizing what he had done, sprints towards the picture. The sole of his feet starts bleeding and some fragments of the broken glass tears his skin but Jihoon doesn't mind. He holds the picture against his chest. No pain can surpass the pain he is feeling. The pain of being lost, lost in your own memories and fears.

†††  
_"Are you ok?"_

Jihoon looks up as he picks his books which are scattered on the floor. He is heading towards the library to do some studying, which is Jihoon's front. The truth is, he will just stay there to get some sleep. Although the weird dream he had about someone trying to kill him and get his soul is set in the library, and it gives him creeps just by thinking of it, he decided to face his fear because the library is the only place he felt relax. The serenity and stillness of the place calms Jihoon and the quietness and opposing buzzing sounds that the occupants of the library produce clears Jihoon's head. He is halfway there when a racing bicycle passes by him and hits him, sending the books he was holding flying all over the place. The bicycle rider didn't even care to stop and check if Jihoon's okay, instead he races away, faster.

_"Are you okay?"_

Jihoon stares and is met by a stranger's concern face. A not-so-stranger.

 _"Yeah."_ Jihoon turns his attention back at his books, his heart beating and his mind doing all the thinking it can in a nanosecond. Jihoon thinks that he is seeing the devil. Not just an ordinary devil, but THE devil.

The man kneels and helps Jihoon in collecting his books. The man steals glances at Jihoon who keeps on ignoring him.

 _"What happened?"_ The man asks as he hands the books to Jihoon.

 _"I was hit by some random kid who confuses his bicycle with a rocket."_ Jihoon says. The man starts laughing.

 _"What?"_ Jihoon stares at the man who is laughing hard. _"You are really something."_ The stranger says, still laughing.

It's been a while since Jihoon heard a person laugh because of him, because of his wit and sarcasm. It's been a while. Jihoon feels the butterfly in his stomach just by hearing the rich voice of the man and the way he laughs that makes him glow.

_"Seungcheol-hyung! Let's go! We will be late!"_

The man throws his hand up and gives the man who called him a thumbs up.

 _"I need to go now. Take care of yourself. Be careful next time, okay?"_ The man tilts his head and Jihoon swears that the man, whose name is Seungcheol, is a living testament that there are perfect beings walking with us.

Jihoon just nods his head as Seungcheol runs towards the man who called him. _"See you around, Jihoon!"_

Jihoon's brows knit and he replays the whole scene inside his head.

_Did I mention my name? As far as I remember, I did not. So how did-_

But before he can make any conclusions, the bell starts ringing and Jihoon forgets all those things as he dashes for his room.

†††

Jihoon sighs as he computes all of his expenses, his bills are piling up and that is not a good thing. If this keeps on happening, if he can't pay all these, in no time his apartment which is the only possession he has, the only possession his parents had given him will be gone in a blink of an eye. With all these bills and his college tuition, Jihoon will be forced to sell the apartment.

His one-bedroom apartment is the type which we can say that, it's not that bad.

The receiving room is big enough, the kitchen is big enough, the comfort room is big enough and the bedroom is big enough. There is also a big enough storage room, which can pass as a second bedroom. His apartment is near enough at the university where he is studying. It is enough for Jihoon. But if he wants to keep the apartment he needs to do something. He needs money and having a second job aside from being an office clerk will surely kill him. He tried it before, at first it was okay. Student by 7:00am to 4:00pm; Office assistant by 4:30pm to 11:00pm and waiting tables by 12:00mn to 6:00am. His mind was alright but his body screams the opposite. Jihoon decided to keep the office clerk job because he is not an early bird which the waiting tables requires.

So getting a second job is never an option. Jihoon thinks of another way to earn money and flinches at the type of jobs he thought of. Jihoon shrugs and erases those in his mind when his eyes fell on the doorknob and a bright idea crosses him.

 _"Why not?"_ Jihoon utters to himself. Jihoon gets a clean slate of paper and in his best writing he writes, 'Room for Rent.' and posts it outside his door.

It had been 3 weeks since he posted it and no one seems to notice or even read it. So now, Jihoon decides to put the post down but when he opens his door, a man is standing in front of his door with the paper on his hand.

_"Hi! I was about to knock and ask about this 'Room for Rent' sign. I would just ask if it's still available?"_

Jihoon feels his knees buckle a bit as he stares at the man in front of him. The man is wearing a plain white tee and a pair of denim ripped jeans with his hair messy.

Jihoon nods.

 _"Is it still available? Great!"_ The man smiles, his Indian dimples showing.

_"When can I move?"_

_"Whenever you want."_

Jihoon answers, afraid on opening the talk about how much the rent will be. As if the man can read his mind says, _"I'll pay how much you want me to pay."_

Jihoon grins and let the man inside his apartment.

 _"The apartment is not that big and your bedroom is not that big."_ Jihoon says, better tell the truth before the man can discover it by himself.

 _"No, it is perfect. It's cozy and is very near to the university."_ The man answers as he goes straight to the storage room which will be his bedroom.

 _"W-wait! I hadn't cleaned your room yet!"_ Jihoon shouts as the man opens the storage room which is full of cobwebs and dust.

Jihoon maneuvers and closes the door, with his back at his door and the man in front of him, he is sandwiched between two sturdy wall.

 _"I'll clean it first..."_ Jihoon nervously laughs. _"When do you plan to move?"_

 _"Now."_ The man lifts his brow and smiles in amusement.

 _"N-now?!"_ Jihoon chokes. _"Isn't it too soon?"_

_"If you want to, I could look for other apart-"_

_"Yes! Of course! You could move in now. But could you do it later in the evening? I would like to clean your room first. It's been a long time since this room was used. There is some dust that needs to be wiped."_ Jihoon utters.

 _"Then it's a deal then! I'll be moving in later this evening. Just tell me how much would be my rent and I'm willing to pay it with three-months advance and two-months deposit."_ Jihoon's jaw drops as he heard the man. That amount of money can pay all of his bills and there will be some left which he can use as a payment for future bills.

The man offers his hand towards Jihoon and Jihoon takes it without hesitation. It's like he had done it before. It feels all natural to him. The man slightly squeeze Jihoon's hand and the warmth that it gives Jihoon feels like home. Jihoon is home.

 _"I don't think I properly introduced myself when we first met. By the way, I am Choi Seungcheol."_ The man says, still holding Jihoon's hand.

_"I am Lee Jihoon."_

_"I know."_ Seungcheol smirks.

_"Nice to see you again, Hoonie."_


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We Won JiCheol Fam!  
> Have you seen the trailer they released??? T.T  
> My JiCheol heart is aching in pure happiness
> 
> Ok, this author will shut up now, here's another chap. Enjoy! ^-^

Jihoon isn't the type who is willing to share his space. He loves his space, get it? Especially the confinements of his apartment, he will give anything just to enjoy the luxury of exercising that freedom. The freedom of having a personal space. But if letting someone invade it for the sake of keeping the apartment, Jihoon will go through it. Jihoon will just close his eyes and ignore the fact that his personal space is invaded not by just mere someone but a perfect creation. Jihoon will just ignore his existence and live his life the way he used to.

_But damn it!_

_Choi Seungcheol is one fine piece of distraction._

_"Do you need something?"_ Jihoon who is busy making a cup of coffee for himself asks.

Seungcheol is looking at him and hasn't said a word since he entered the kitchen. Jihoon does not have any problem with Seungcheol looking at him, there is no problem with that. The problem is that, Seungcheol has been staring at him for almost half an hour now. From the time he entered the room where he found Seungcheol leaning against the sink, until now, when he is about to exit the kitchen with a mug of burning hot coffee in hand.

Seungcheol smiles, his dimples showing and Jihoon feels his heart constricts a bit. Jihoon timidly smiles back and is about to just shrug it all off when Seungcheol speaks, _"Why?"_

 _"Huh?"_ Jihoon's eyebrows knit though he still had that small smile on his face.

 _"Why Jihoon? Why?"_ Seungcheol crosses his arms against his chest and tilts his head. This should be awkward for Jihoon but surprisingly, it is not. It is just a little weird.

 _"What 'why'?"_ Jihoon's coffee spills a little as he turns to Seungcheol. Seungcheol grins and walks past Jihoon who is frozen on his feet. The words that Seungcheol left upon leaving echo inside Jihoon's head.

_"Why did you let me into your life, Jihoon?"_

†††

Jihoon wakes in the middle of the night. He can feel the heat coming off everywhere his bedroom. The heat he feels is skin deep, bone deep and soul deep. Jihoon automatically raises his hand, raising it mid-air to feel the gentle breeze of the air coming from the air conditioner. Satisfied that the air conditioner is indeed not broken, Jihoon sits and blinks his sleepy eyes.

_"Cheol."_

Jihoon groggily murmurs, his mind as foggy as a winter haze. His dark brown eyes changes into violet and his body slowly floats, suspending him in the air. All laws of gravity rescind. Jihoon is no longer capable of thinking straight, his mind shuts down but his body continues to move on its own.

Jihoon raises his hand and all the things that has glass or made of glass inside his bedroom exploded like it is hit by a bomb. He raises his hand and all the things surrounding him poised, in one go he sends it crashing against his bedroom door.

The door suddenly opens and Choi Seungcheol stands there like he owns the world, like seeing a human floating in the air is the most common thing which he encounters every day. Jihoon scans Seungcheol from head to toe.

 _"Hi there."_ Jihoon's melodic voice is replaced by a deep, guttural one that Seungcheol knows all too well. It is the voice of a devil.

 _"Who are you?"_ Seungcheol keeps his facade but steals glances at the wrecked room. Looking for something or rather, looking for someone.

_"I am Lee Jihoon."_

Seungcheol's attention is back towards Jihoon whose feet are now touching the ground. Seungcheol studies Jihoon, but is engrossed at the color of Jihoon's eyes. It is of color violet. Seungcheol searches his mind, aiming to look for the reason why a bounded human's eyes turn into violet but came up with nothing.

Usually, the human's eyes changes just once. Once they are bounded with a devil. The human and devil will share the same shade of eyes as a proof that they are bounded. When it comes to devil's eyes, devil's eyes changes occasionally, depending on how much power they are using or if they are undergoing a bounding spell with a human. If a human is possessed by a devil, usually the irises of the eyes will turn into white.

But the eyes of a human bounded with a devil never turns into violet. Seungcheol doesn't even know a single devil that have a pair of violet eyes.

_Lee Jihoon is really something._

Jihoon smiles sweetly. His boyish charm and youthful glow at its full display. He is still a human after all. A human which is bound to Seungcheol. The devil's human.

An ear hurting scream from Jihoon booms. In just a second, Seungcheol is an inch away from Jihoon who he catches before hitting the floor. Jihoon's violet colored eyes are back in its usual shade, dark brown which he shares with Seungcheol.

Jihoon's breathing is erratic and his chest doing its best to follow his fast breathing.

 _"I want to ask you something."_ Jihoon's throat is sore but his voice back in its normal register. Seungcheol nods his head in amusement. This human never fails to amaze him, after all that he experienced tonight he is able to still talk to him casually like nothing happened.

_"Tell me honestly, are you the devil in my dreams? It isn't a dream, is it? It's all real."_

Seungcheol lifts Jihoon and carries him in his arms. Jihoon's face blossoms in rich crimson as he touches Seungcheol's toned chest for support. Seungcheol lays Jihoon onto his bed, his index finger, tracing Jihoon's chest. Tracing the skin where a scar is formed when he killed Jihoon.

_"What if I am that devil? And what if it's not a dream?"_

Jihoon chuckles and Seungcheol sees his eyes changed from dark brown to violet then back to its original shade again in split second.

 _"I knew it!"_ Jihoon closes his eyes with a satisfied smile on his lips.

Seungcheol watches as Jihoon falls asleep. Suddenly, a feather as big as his own lands against his lap. The color of it is like burning red, a flaming bright red. Seungcheol picks it and marvels at it.

Seungcheol didn't flinch when a pair of fiery red wings flashes inside his mind. What made him second think is the face he is imagining whom that magnificent pair of wings belongs to.

It belongs to Lee Jihoon.


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A simple treat for everyone (or anyone reading this^-^)

_"Is Choi Seungcheol your real name? Do you have any brothers or sisters? Are you living in Hell? Is it hot there? Does it smell like shit? Where are your wings?"_

Seungcheol shakes his head and his legs are crossed in its usual, graceful way. He rests his left elbow on top of the table, putting his chin at the back of his left hand. Seungcheol's lips quirk as he weighs whether he'll entertain the human's intruding questions or not.

_"Choi Seungcheol is my human name, I can't go around telling people that I do not have one once they asked for it."_ Seungcheol lifts an eyebrow as he observes how Jihoon is listening at him attentively.

_"Why did you choose that name?"_ Jihoon asks.

_"Nothing, I randomly chose it." I don't know why but the name Choi Seungcheol is always in my mind,_ he wants to add but thinks against it.

_"In human's definition, sister or brother is someone who has one or both of the same parents as you. If that's what you mean, then I have two brothers."_ Seungcheol answers.

_"How about in devil's definition? Do you have any?"_

For Seungcheol, Jihoon is a human full of surprises. Who in their right mind would call a devil and had a deal with it? And when he finds out that he's living with that devil, he started questioning him about personal stuffs as if getting to know him. As if getting to know someone who will eventually become your friend.

_"I do not have any. It's just that there are two other devils sharing the same bloodline with me. You actually met one of them a couple of days ago."_

_"Oh really? Where? When? Why didn't I know?"_ Jihoon's ears perk up and his eyes as wide as saucers.

_"You met him in the library."_ Seungcheol grins as Jihoon's face pales.

_Oh. My. God. So the encounter in the library isn't a dream?_

_"When it comes to where I am living, Hell is a place that you, humans invented. I am not living in hell. The place where we are living doesn't have any name and it definitely didn't smell like shit. It is clean and well-maintained. The place where I am living is closer to the human's definition of a paradise."_

Jihoon bobs his head. He looks like a pupil listening to his teacher minus the paper and pencil for notes of course.

_"About my wings, I lost it."_

Jihoon's eyes automatically roams over Seungcheol's shoulder as if a pair of magnificent wings will suddenly appear. But nothing came.

_"Why? What happened?"_

_"Funny you asked because you are the reason why I lost it."_

Jihoon's mouth falls as he disbelievingly look at Seungcheol. Seungcheol laughs. His voice, melody to Jihoon's ears. Jihoon is willing to give anything for him to hear Seungcheol's laughter every day. Jihoon flinches at these thoughts. How can he give anything and everything if he had already given his soul to this devil in front of him.

_"It's part of the deal. Once a devil made a contract with a human, his wings will vanish and will just return if the soul of the human is collected or if the bounded human dies."_ Jihoon nods in understanding and frailly smiles.

_"Don't worry, I will not kill you."_ Seungcheol says. Jihoon chuckles softly. _"No it's not that. It's just a shame that you lost your beautiful wings because of the agreement we had."_

_"It's just temporary. No biggie."_ Seungcheol shrugs.

_"The agreement we had. I- I kind of forgotten it. I- I. . . It seems a little foggy in my memory."_

Seungcheol opens his palm out, two pieces of slightly crumpled and blood stained papers magically appear. The devil lends it to Jihoon and Jihoon reads it silently. His eyes moving from side to side as he commits in his memory the written rules and regulations. Jihoon looks up.

_"The numbers 5 and 10? It says here that my memory would be wiped and I couldn't see you until the collection of my soul. I couldn't either touch you or feel you. But why can I?"_ Jihoon's tone is crossed between being amazed and being nervous. _Why can't those rules work to me? Did something happen? Is there something wrong?_

_"That also is still a mystery to me."_ Seungcheol side glances at Jihoon. _"Are you sure you're a human?"_

_"Of course I am! Why would you say that I am not?"_ Jihoon asks, defensively.

Yes, he's weird and is always lost in a trance that he ended up not knowing what happened and what is happening. He'll wake up from his trance as if he's awake but not really. As if his body is working on its own while he's unconscious. That's the reason why people don't like him, that's the reason why people distance themselves from Jihoon, that's the reason why Jihoon doesn't have any friends, that's the reason why he wishes for someone or something to arrive, something or someone who can be his friend.

That something or someone takes the form of an alluring devil.

_"There are non-human qualities that manifest in you."_ Seungcheol decides not to mention the way Jihoon levitated and made the things around him float as he controlled those, and how his eyes changed into violet. Those citations are reserved for the one Seungcheol knows can answer all his inquiries, the King of Hell himself.

_"Oh. Like what?"_ Jihoon presses. He knows something is happening whenever he's on his trance but he doesn't know what. It started when his family died. Being stuck in a trance is a welcome distraction for Jihoon's grieving young mind back then, and it carried out until Jihoon became an adult.

Seungcheol yawns. He's in his human form and human body needs sleep. Jihoon notes it and calls it a night.

_"Can I ask you something?"_ Seungcheol asks out of nowhere.

_"Yeah, sure."_ Jihoon shrugs.

_"Why did you wish for me to be your friend instead of wishing to have as many friends as you like?"_

Jihoon is taken aback at the sudden question but answered whole-heartedly and truthfully nonetheless.

_"Because I want other people to like me for me. I want them to be my friend not because of some black magic but because they find me interesting and deserving of their trust and company. Goodnight Seungcheol."_

The two of them exchange pleasantries as they both headed towards their own bedrooms.

Jihoon crawls under his bedsheet. He envelopes himself with his warm and comforting blanket. For some reason, it smells like Seungcheol. Jihoon smiles to himself.

Choi Seungcheol is a heaven sent devil.

†††

_"What do you want?"_ Seungcheol's eyes turn into ruby red as he stares into the darkness. He hears a low laugh and Seungcheol swears that there is a hint of mockery in it.

_"How are you doing first born?"_ A bronze-like pair of wings shines through the darkness. _"What are you doing here third born?"_

_"Nothin. Just checking if you're still alive."_ The other devil laughs again. _"I'm fine. Thanks for the concern."_ Seungcheol sarcastically bites back. His eyes slowly closing because of sleepiness.

_"Second born told me something about your bounded human. I heard he's special."_ Seungcheol's senses become hypersensitive at the mention of Jihoon. Seungcheol sits on his bed, his bare chest glistening against the moonlight coming through the curtain spaces.

_"Leave him alone."_ Seungcheol states, his eyes are now a black pit of orbs.

_"Easy there first born. I won't touch him. Not yet."_ The other devil's eyes also turn into black.

_"Not yet. But soon, sooner. He'll be mine."_ And with that threat, the devil vanishes together with Seungcheol's sleepiness.

Seungcheol stands and walks out of his room going into Jihoon's. He enters the room, passing straight through the closed door.

_"Who are you and why does everyone wants a piece of you?"_

Seungcheol thinks to himself. He creeps beside Jihoon who is sleeping soundly. Seungcheol puts an arm under Jihoon's head, acting like a pillow. Jihoon automatically attaches himself to Seungcheol, hugging the devil's waist. Seungcheol rests his chin on Jihoon's head and closes his eyes.

Having Jihoon so close to him like this is another thing that Seungcheol craves to do. There is something about Jihoon that magnetizes him not only because they are bound but also of something that Seungcheol can't quite put a finger on. Jihoon feels like something that Seungcheol unknowingly wants. Jihoon feels like a dream come true that Seungcheol never dreamt. Being like this with Jihoon feels familiar to the devil, it's like they did it million times before.

Jihoon feels like. . .

_"Home."_ Jihoon quietly said.

Either it is Seungcheol's wishful thinking or Jihoon is a sleep talker. Either way, Seungcheol knows Jihoon is correct.

Jihoon feels like home.

And the devil is finally home.


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on tight this will get a little interesting (confusing lol)

_"Oh first born! Fancy seeing you here."_ The King of hell stands from his throne as he briskly walks towards Seungcheol who is kneeling in front of his father.

_"What brought my favorite son back here so soon?"_

Seungcheol is on his feet, staring at his father with warmth and utmost respect.

_"My king, I am here for some inquiries I am afraid that confuses me."_

The king nods his head and ushers Seungcheol towards Seungcheol's seat, the one situated on the right of the King's throne.

_"State your queries."_

_"My king, I am under a contract with a human. But this human shows some kind of resistance. I mean not obviously but some of the standard rules do not apply on him."_

_"What do you mean?"_ The king of Hell sits on his throne and crosses his legs.

 _"He can feel, see and touch me."_ Seungcheol feels his cheek burn a little. It's as if, he's telling his father about the person he likes in school.

_"That's possible. There are few humans who could do that."_

_"Why does that happen, My King?"_ Seungcheol asks.

 _"Two possible reasons. It could be because the devil and the human, somehow in their past lives had been intimately close or had shared something before."_ The King side eyes Seungcheol. Seungcheol keeps his guard up, his face showing no emotions, though deep inside he feels strange. _Had been intimately close or shared something before, huh?_

 _"Second reason is that, the wish or wishes he made. Maybe he wished that. . ."_ Seungcheol didn't even wait for his father to finish his sentence when he speaks, _"Yes my king, he wished for me to disguise as a human and be his friend. That's the reason. You are so knowledgeable, my king! I praise your eternal knowledge!"_

The king laughs, his voice booming throughout the kingdom.

_"Is that all first born?"_

_"No. That's just one of the fewer concern I have. I am here to ask you, my king, if a human is possible of levitating on their own."_

_"No, they are not. Unless you did it or he is being possessed by a devil."_ The king is still laughing.

_"But my human levitated without my power and I am sure, My King, that he was not possessed because he is under a contract with me and other devils could not claim his body anymore. Other thing is that, his eyes turned into violet."_

The last statement catches the King's attention. He stands and Seungcheol can feel the temperature rises. The King of Hell's power can be felt and his eyes turn into a pair of black orbs.

_"Violet? Are you sure?"_

Seungcheol just nods his head. _"Is there something wrong, My King?"_

Seungcheol feels his back ache, the part where his wings used to be attached on his back. When a devil makes an agreement with a human he loses his wings in an excruciating and painful way. In human eyes, it just looks like the wings are being erased but what actually happens is, a devil which is called the Cleaverist is ripping their wings from the edge in one chop and the shedded pair of wings is kept in a golden sack. Seungcheol is now meeting that same pang now. That's how powerful the king of hell is, by producing a percent of his power he can cause so much torment.

_"Violet eyes are unusual regardless if it's in human or devil."_

_"So it's possible that a human bounded with a devil can have a pair of violet eyes?"_

_"It's possible my son, but very unlikely. There are just a few facts about violet eyed creature because they do not exist. They are something that just breathe in myths and legends."_ The king of hell grins and his eyes turning back into its original shade.

_"According to the myths, there was once a creature with violet eyes who was more powerful than a devil or an angel but his appearance was closer to a human. The shade of his eyes were not changing and he doesn't have wings. He is neither a devil nor an angel nor a human. He is in between those three. The violet eyed creature is the Supreme God in Heaven's first hand-made creature who was made in His own likeness and who has the same powers like His. The creature was the second most powerful, next to the Supreme God in Heaven. At first, the violet eyed creature loved being the God's right hand man but he isn't contented with being the right hand man, he wanted to be God. . ."_

_"You mean. . ."_ Seungcheol trails of, getting where the story is heading.

_"The violet eyed creature was thrown by God in the pit of nothingness. The Supreme God in Heaven denunciated him and put a curse on him. His body became two separate entities. The first half, who will start the lineage of humans and the other half, the one with the power and strength who will be the devils' origin. But his violet eyes are taken away from him. His violet eyes will just return once the two entities become one again."_

Seungcheol's mind is wandering. His brain finding it hard to believe that a human as fragile and vulnerable as Lee Jihoon can be the violet eyed creature's whole, the reincarnation of such a mythical creature.

_"My king, do you mean that the human who is under a contract with me could be. . ."_

The King of Hell flicks his eyes towards Seungcheol and shrugs.

 _"I am not sure but if that's the case, that human is the heir of the violet eyed creature or he could be the violet eyed creature himself."_ Seungcheol's brow lifts as he noticed his father contemplating over something.

The King of Hell eyes his first born son with warning.

_"Your human could be the violet eyed creature himself, Lucifer, the right hand man of the Supreme God in Heaven, the omega of the human race and the genesis of the devils' existence."_

†††

Seungcheol lays still, the color of his eyes changing from dark brown to ruby red every time he blinks. His back still aches but he is not focused on that but the conversation he had with the King of Hell.

Lucifer.

Based on the knowledge he has, Lucifer is the very first devil and is the devils' sire.

_Could it be possible that he would be reincarnated into a human and by faith would be bounded with a devil? Not just to an ordinary devil but the first born, the heir to the throne of Hell. But a devil couldn't have a deal with another devil regardless if they were in a human's body. Lucifer was the most powerful creature that ever was sent to earth, even the king of Hell himself admitted that his power was still very far from Lucifer's._

Seungcheol closes his eyes, he can hear Jihoon who is in his own bedroom humming softly to himself. Jihoon is given a very angelic voice but because of Jihoon's introvert personality he cannot maximize the potential he has, even his talents and his passion in music are put into waste.

 _"I know you can hear me."_ Jihoon whispers. Seungcheol can't help but smile. Being a devil is exhausting, living decades after decades is slowly taking its toll on him, and having Lee Jihoon is like a breath of fresh air.

 _'How did you know?'_ Seungcheol's telepathic power is welcomed by Jihoon's gasp.

 _"How dare you invade my thoughts, Prince of Hell?!"_ Jihoon shrieks.

 _'Don't worry, I am not reading your mind. I am just talking to you through telepathy.'_ Although Jihoon can't see it, he can picture Seungcheol grinning from ear to ear. Just by listening to Seungcheol's voice lulls him.

 _"What are you doing?"_ Jihoon lays on his back as he stares at the ceiling.

_'I am thinking about you.'_

Jihoon chokes on his own breath, did he hear that right? _What?_ Jihoon feels his face heat up and his cheeks turning rosy pink.

_'I went to "Hell" just a couple of hours ago to talk to the King and ask him something.'_

Jihoon yawns as he rubs his eyes with the back of his hand, he covers himself with his blanket and hugs the pillow beside him. His day was as tiring as any other day, he just came back from his part-time job. It is now almost two in the morning and he still doesn't have a wink of sleep. Later, once he wakes up, he'll face another tiring day. Just by thinking of it makes Jihoon physically tired.

_"What did you ask him?"_

_'I ask him about you.'_

Jihoon chuckles and murmurs something. It sounded more like a gurgling sound in Seungcheol's ear. _'I know you're not human Lee Jihoon.'_

Jihoon should had reacted to that statement if he didn't fall asleep and lose his consciousness. Jihoon should had known that Seungcheol is correct if his body isn't taken over by something, by someone. Seungcheol is correct, he is not a human after all.

Lee Jihoon is not an ordinary human.

A pair of gigantic fiery red wings appeared from Jihoon's scapula. The wings envelop Jihoon's sleeping figure. Jihoon floats as the wings protect him. The wings glow as Jihoon slowly opens his eyes, his violet eyes. Jihoon stands on his feet and spreads his grandiose and majestic pair of fiery red wings against the darkness of his room. The flapping sound breaking the silence of the night.

Jihoon closes his wings and walks towards Seungcheol's room which is equally dark as his own. Jihoon can see a pair of glowing dark brown eyes studying him.

 _"We meet again."_ Jihoon grins.

 _"Who are you?"_ The prince of hell's voice is soothing, as if he is talking to a three-year-old who's having a tantrum. Jihoon chuckles.

Seungcheol watches as the fiery red wings spreads fully in front of him. Jihoon puts an arm against his stomach and bows to Seungcheol.

 _"My name is Lee Jihoon. Don't you think it's a little bit rude to ask me my name when you already wrote it in your little black book under the entry, Souls To Be Collected?"_ Jihoon mockingly asked.

_"I know who you are."_

_"Really? Then who am I?"_

_"You are Lucifer, The Genesis."_

A crisp, deafening laugh escapes Jihoon. Seungcheol flinches a bit as he feels the power coming from Jihoon. The power he can feel is already half of the King of Hell has but it is just a percent of Jihoon's.

 _"I am not! I told you, I am Lee Jihoon!"_ Jihoon is still laughing as he eyes Seungcheol whose eyes are now ruby red. _"My, my, my, my Seungcheol."_

 _"I am Lee Jihoon but a different one."_ Jihoon's eyes sparkle. He extends his hand towards Seungcheol, Seungcheol snarls. Jihoon smirks and retracts his hand away.

_"I am not the Lee Jihoon that the devil had a contract with. I am the first Lee Jihoon. Your Lee Jihoon."_

A very powerful magic causes Seungcheol's eyes to forcefully shut. He feels his surrounding spins around him causing him to be nauseous. A smooth hand holds his as he slowly opens his eyes. Seungcheol is met by Jihoon's smiling face.

_The warmth of the smooth hand against his skin._

_The smiling face._

Jihoon doesn't have a pair of fiery red wings but his eyes are violet.

_The violet eyes._

_The sweet voice._

It is all too familiar to the First Prince of Hell, au fait familiar.

_"I am Choi Seungcheol's Lee Jihoon."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think?  
> -vv13


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of your love, here is the next chap ^-^

Choi Seungcheol's eyes are tired and are already red because of too much crying. It had been six days since the love of his life is killed in an accident.

A not-so-accident.

A crime disguised as an accident.

Seungcheol knows about it. He can hear the people around him whispering and talking about how the King of Koryu ordered the killing of all the witches and wizards in the kingdom.

It's 1887 and practicing witchcraft and wizardry is a crime that is punishable only by beheading.

Seungcheol's eyes begin to water again. His eyes are so tired that it hurts him literally if a single tear escapes his eyes. His heart and soul is in pure agony. He doesn't deserve this. Lee Jihoon doesn't deserve this. Lee Jihoon doesn't deserve to die.

Seungcheol stares at the old and serrated novella in his hand. Its pages are yellowish, almost brown because of its old age and its bind broken, separating the pages of the book.

Lee Jihoon is not a wizard.

Lee Jihoon is a simple man with simple wants in life; to love and be loved which Seungcheol is happily fulfilling with all his heart. Not until that dreadful night when a group of men entered their humble abode and dragged Jihoon away. Seungcheol was not present during that incident because of his work, because one of his client needed his help. Seungcheol was not able to protect Jihoon. He chose to let Jihoon be alone in their house while he do what he does best; practicing black magic and wizardry.

Choi Seungcheol is a wizard.

 _"If I only knew. If I only knew Jihoon, I shouldn't had left you alone. I'm so sorry. I love you Jihoon."_ Seungcheol's hands shake and his voice breaks as his heart shatters in pieces. Seungcheol tightly holds the novella as he murmurs the words written on it.

_"I, Choi Seungcheol, a wizard who possesses knowledge about the unknown and the world beyond this one is summoning you, a creature of darkness, that could grant my wish and be of my command. I'll do everything and give anything for you to accept my offer."_

Seungcheol inhales as he waits for the summoned to show up. His eyes wander around the room where he is in; the bloody pentagram, the candles, the offered chickens and lambs, everything that you will see in an offering is there. But still, there is no such creature that showed.

_Is my power not enough? Is my offer not enough? Am I that weak that I couldn't even summon even a petty creature from the dark?_

_"Please. Someone, somebody, help me! All I want is for Jihoon to be back! All I want is Jihoon to be with me."_ Seungcheol repeats the vow, more solemnly this time. Still, nothing happened.

Seungcheol growls, his throat aching but nothing compares to the hurt he's feeling inside.

_"I, Choi Seungcheol, a wizard who possesses knowledge about the unknown and the world beyond this one is bestowing a curse upon all the people whose living in this kingdom. They will suffer, famine will come their way and they will not be able to bounce back after that. The people who murdered Jihoon will forever be haunted by the things they did, it will cause their life. I'm putting a hex on everyone!"_

The pentagram drawn on the floor glows and a man materializes, his left eye is charcoal-colored while the right one is violet.

 _"Choi Seungcheol."_ The creature standing on the pentagram says.

Seungcheol looks the creature straight in the eyes and without any hesitation he says, _"Bring Lee Jihoon back to life and you can take me, my humanity, my soul and anything you want."_

The creature grins, showing a set of perfect teeth. He snarls as he studies Seungcheol from head to toe.

 _"Anything I want? Are you sure?"_ The creature's eyes are changing from violet to emerald. He slowly approaches Seungcheol who just nods his head.

_"What can you offer me then?"_

_"I told you, I'll give you anything you want. Just bring Lee Jihoon back."_ Seungcheol's face is blank but his heart is racing.

 _"Alright then. Is that the human?"_ The creature points his finger towards Jihoon's body lying peacefully on the bed. Seungcheol's heart breaks for the nth time as he looks at Jihoon's body.

When Seungcheol went home the morning after the incident, he found Jihoon covered with his own blood, his glistening blood pooling around him. Seungcheol howled as he hugged Jihoon's body. As soon as he finished cleaning Jihoon's body and putting him in a clean clothing, Seungcheol asked one man living near them what happened though he already knew what. The man told Seungcheol that he heard a commotion and he thought that some thieves broke in and Jihoon saw them and they killed poor Jihoon. Seungcheol's blood boiled.

_That's not true. Jihoon was not a victim of chance, Jihoon was killed because the killers didn't find their target, which is the wizard. Who happens to be me._

Instead of going back without something, they decided to kill Jihoon.

_"Yes. That's him."_

_"Hmmn. He's adorable."_ The creature states, making Seungcheol smile to himself. _I told you. Even the creature from the dark finds you adorable, Hoonie._

_"Do you want to know what would be the payment for your wish?"_

_"My soul."_

The creature joyfully claps his hands. _"You're smart and well-informed. You know the basics of having a deal with someone like me. Very good! But I'll tell you this, kid. . ."_ The creature slings his arm around Seungcheol's shoulders causing Seungcheol to flinch a bit.

 _"I will not grant your wish but I'll take your soul nonetheless! Surprise! Surprise!"_ He laughs, his voice inhuman and Seungcheol feels his surroundings getting colder.

The creature stops from laughing and eyes Seungcheol.

_"But look, I saw how you really want that human to live and breathe again so I'll be granting your wish. In one condition."_

Seungcheol feels a warm hand choking him. The creature smiles and he chokes Seungcheol tighter. The creature held Seungcheol up, choking him in the air.

_"Let me live inside Jihoon's body. Jihoon will be the new vessel of the other half of my soul. Don't worry, Jihoon will still be Jihoon, nothing will change. He will just be as powerful as the God in heavens."_

Seungcheol's consciousness is slowly fading but he is able to choked out, _"Will he be as normal as he was before he died?"_

_"Of course! He'll be as normal as other human. But I'm afraid you, young man, is not as lucky. Because I will take your soul."_

Seungcheol didn't protest because all he can think of is Jihoon alive and happy and living normally. The devil cuts Seungcheol's cheek earning a loud scream from the human. The creature licks Seungcheol's blood and his eyes changing into a sapphire color.

 _"Before you take my soul, can I have one last wish?"_ Seungcheol asks, his eyes slowly closing. A bright ball of fire is approaching him in a fast pace.

 _"Sure. What is it?"_ The devil lifts his brow as he holds Seungcheol's limped body.

_"I- I want to meet and b-be with Jihoon in another l-lifetime."_

Seungcheol's breathing stops.

His eyes fluttering to a close.

His heart stopping at the same time.

Choi Seungcheol is dead.

The creature lays Seungcheol's body inside the pentagram that Seungcheol had drawn. The creature holds Seungcheol's hands and closes his own eyes. Seungcheol's body suspends in the air as his soul is slowly drawing out of his body.

 _"Hi there, little soul. You have a strong aura and a very powerful magic. You'd be a great addition to my clan. You will be the next to the throne of a very beautiful place I am making. You will be the first born descendant of the ruler."_ The creature snaps his fingers and the soul vanishes.

Choi Seungcheol's soul will be reborn as the first born child of the hell's king. His memories and feelings of being a human will be erased and he'll start anew as a devil.

The creature focuses his attention at the body lying on the bed, as he moves slowly towards it, the body glows and Jihoon's eyes suddenly opens. His right eye is of light brown color while the left one is violet.

 _"My other half. I finally found you."_ The devil smiles as he caresses Jihoon's face.

_"A human fell in love with you and because of that love you were killed but because of that same love you were reborn by his sacrifice."_

_"Choi Seungcheol and Lee Jihoon will somehow meet again but they can't never be together unless they can prove that their love is much stronger than I am."_

The body of the creature turns into white smoke which makes its way inside Jihoon's body. Jihoon closes his eyes as he convulses, the soul takes over his body or needless to say, completes his soul.

Jihoon's heart starts to beat again. He sharply inhales and jerks up straight. His head feels like it is breaking into half. Jihoon slowly opens his eyes and his sight is blurry.

Jihoon loudly howls, at the same time, a pair of gigantic fiery red wings appears from his back. The color of his eyes are now a pair of glowing violet. Jihoon stands and gazes at the dead body just below him. Jihoon's eyes begin to water and soon, he is crying without knowing why. His eyes goes back to their original shade and his magnificent red wings folds and disappears.

Lee Jihoon is once again a normal human without any memories.

Lee Jihoon will die and be reborn. Die and be reborn, die and be reborn until the wish of Choi Seungcheol will be granted which is to meet and be with Jihoon again.

Lee Jihoon will meet Choi Seungcheol after a hundred and thirty years. They will not know each other but somehow, something will put them back together.

†††

Seungcheol opens his eyes and is met by Jihoon's concerned face.

_"Are you alright Seungc-"_

Jihoon didn't even finish his question when Seungcheol pulls him into a tight hug.

 _"Jihoon! It's me Choi Seungcheol!"_ Seungcheol utters. Jihoon freezes but eventually hugs Seungcheol back.

 _"I know. Calm down, okay? What happened?"_ Jihoon tries to hide his uneasiness through smiling but his anxiety shows as he looks around his room, the room looks like it had been hit by a tornado.

 _"You don't remember?"_ Seungcheol studies Jihoon's face. Jihoon simply shakes his head.

 _"Nothing. I just uh-"_ Seungcheol contemplates whether to tell Jihoon the truth. The truth which is not that clear to Seungcheol. The truth that is needed to be unfolded sooner or later.

 _"I used my power too much. I'm sorry if I ruin your room." What an understatement,_ Seungcheol thinks to himself as he watches Jihoon forced a smile that it ended up looking like a grimace. Jihoon dismisses it by waving his hand.

_"Nevermind this mess. Uhmm- are you hurt?"_

_"No, I'm fine."_ Jihoon helps Seungcheol stand on his feet and leads Seungcheol to his own room.

 _"You're kind of clumsy for a devil."_ Jihoon smiles as Seungcheol lays on his bed. Seungcheol smiles back and Jihoon feels butterflies on his stomach.

Seungcheol is looking at him as if he'd grown so fond of Jihoon suddenly. The tension and awkwardness Jihoon always feels whenever Seungcheol looks at him is gone, replaced by something Jihoon can't interpret. He can't put it into words but he can definitely feel it. _It._

 _"I know. I'm such a clumsy devil."_ Seungcheol grins. Jihoon feels his cheeks flame, he abruptly runs and leaves a confused Seungcheol behind.

Jihoon slams the door behind him as he holds his chest, his breathing is rapid, his heart beating twice as fast and his eyes blurring.

_Oh shit! But it feels so good._

Jihoon walks back to his room, or what is left of it. He is about to turn the knob when he is knocked unconscious by something or someone he can't see. Before Jihoon hit the floor, a pair of lean arms holds him.

_"It's nice to finally meet you, Lee Jihoon."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Either some of your questions were answered or... more questions were raised.  
> Tell me what you think ^-^


	9. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's do this! ^-^

_"Hi."_

Jihoon looks up from the book he is reading and is welcome by his classmate's blinding smile.

_"Jihoon, right?"_

Jihoon reluctantly nods and wonders if his classmates are playing games with him. That's one of Jihoon's worst traits, he overthinks, a lot.

 _"I'm Soonyoung. I'm just wondering if you would like to join our group?"_ Soonyoung scratches the back of his head and tells Jihoon that they needed another member for the group project that their teacher had given them.

 _"Me? Why me?"_ Jihoon, ever the person who can't stop his mouth, asks.

_"Oh. I'm sorry, I thought you do not have any group yet. I'm sorry to bother."_

_"No! I actually do not belong to any group."_ Jihoon waves his hands in front of his face and smiles sheepishly.

 _"Is that so? Great! Would you like to join us?"_ Jihoon watches as Soonyoung fidgets. _Is he nervous that I will decline his offer?_

 _"Soonyoung!"_ Their other classmate, Junhui, wraps his arm around Soonyoung's shoulders. _"Hi Jihoon!"_

Jihoon utters back a shy greeting.

 _"Would you, Jihoon?"_ Soonyoung not one to deter asks for the third time.

 _"Soonyoung! If Weirdo Jihoon doesn't like to join your group, I will!"_ One of their classmates shouts and Jihoon ducks his head in embarrassment.

Back when Jihoon was still young he gets all these funny nicknames. As a child, he thought that those names were forms of endearment but when he grew up he realized that those names were a far cry from what he thought they were. He's been called freak, out-of-this-world, crackhead, strange and many other. And now, weirdo. The list goes on and on.

 _"Shut up Kang! Jihoon~ie is not weird! He's- eccentric! And Jihoon is waaaaay smarter than you. Heck! He's even smarter than all of us here. So shut your mouth."_ Soonyoung glares at their classmate as Junhui holds him in a tight grip as if preventing the start of a fight.

 _"He's our friend so back off."_ Jun adds.

_"You are friends?"_

_"Yes! We are friends! Jihoon is included in our clique so if you'll say another mean thing about Jihoon~ie, better think twice."_ Soonyoung says.

 _"Tss! Weirdos."_ Their classmate whispers as he walks out of their classroom.

Jihoon who is stuck staring at the leaving back of their classmate, clears his throat. Did someone just defend him? Not only that, someone praised him. Most of all, someone called him a 'friend'. A 'friend' who likes him for him. He became friends with them without the help of anyone or anything. They become friends because they find Jihoon eccentric and they trust him.

_"Soonyoung?"_

_"Yes?"_ The called man turns and sees Jihoon smiling at him.

 _"I would love to join your group."_ Jihoon grins and he feels that today will be his luckiest because for the first time in his life, finally, he has friends.

†††

Choi Seungcheol absentmindedly plays with his pen as his teacher congratulates the school’s basketball team who won the championship for the recently held national basketball championship, which is captained by the devil himself, no pun intended.

 _“Let’s give them a warm round of applause.”_ His teacher together with all his classmates claps with few who murmurs their greetings to him. Seungcheol gives them a small smile in return. He never understood why these kind of things make humans happy and joyous.

_Is that how pickle minded humans are? Or are they so broad minded that even simple things can make them happy and contented?_

_“By the way class, I have something to announce. Please come in. Section 4B, Meet your new classmate."_

Seungcheol can feel the sudden change in the atmosphere and he is automatically put on his guard. His eyes are fixed at the newly arrived man standing beside his teacher. Seungcheol can see the familiar aura coming off the man. Seungcheol stares hard and when the man noticed it he gives Seungcheol a bright smile.

Seungcheol grits his teeth and swears under his breath.

_What do you want now?_

_“Hi everyone! My name is Hong Jisoo.”_

†††

 _"Thanks Soonyoung. See you tomorrow."_ Jihoon waves his goodbye at Soonyoung who jumps exasperately at the departing bus' door. Soonyoung sighs in relief as he is able to board the bus on time.

_"SEE YOU TOMORROW JIHOON~IE!"_

Jihoon shakes his head as he quietly laughs.

_Is this how having a friend feel like? It feels light and overwhelming._

_"Who's that?"_

_"Fuckingdumbstupidshit!"_ Jihoon jumps out of his skin when Seungcheol abruptly speaks beside him.

_"For the love of your father in hell! Don't do that again Choi Seungcheol! You scared the life out of me!"_

_"Don't swear."_ Seungcheol stares at Jihoon without any emotions visible on his face. Jihoon rolls his eyes and starts to walk towards his apartment. Jihoon side eyes Seungcheol and is about to ask the devil if something is bothering him. The devil seems- _agitated? Alarmed?_

Jihoon doesn't know why but he can feel the multitude of emotions inside Seungcheol. Maybe it's because of the agreement they had. Jihoon becomes extra sensitive when it comes to the first prince of hell.

_"Hey, Is something wro-?"_

Then the devil vanishes through thin air.

Jihoon stands there motionless, after a while of waiting for the first born prince of hell to return he decides to go. He walks towards his unit not knowing that there is a devil sitting comfortably on one of his seats, waiting for him to arrive.

†††

Jihoon enters the unit, he throws his bag somewhere and leaves his shoes in a mess. He heads towards his room but suddenly stops on his tracks. He slowly tilts his head and he sees a man smiling shyly at him. Jihoon quirks an eyebrow making the man stand from his seat. The man is no doubt a very handsome man, he looks like a gentle angel.

 _"Hi?"_ Jihoon greets, testing the waters.

 _Who the hell are you?! What are you doing in my unit?! Get the hell out of here!_ Jihoon thinks to himself, instead of saying those out loud he smiles timidly and says, " _Can I help you?"_

 _"I was actually with Seungcheol but he got out and has not yet returned."_ The man explains as Jihoon bobs his head in understanding. _So he is Seungcheol's visitor and by the looks of it, I guess he's Seungcheol's classmate. Even the devil can make some friends while me-_ Jihoon sighs.

_"I'm Jihoon, Seungcheol's boardmate." Landlord._

_"Hi. I'm Hong Jisoo, Seungcheol's brother."_ The man utters.

Before Jihoon can make out the things that the unwanted visitor has said, his sight begins to darken. As he loses his consciousness he sees a gigantic pair of bronze-colored wings materializing on the back of Hong Jisoo.

With that, Jihoon collapses on the floor.

Jisoo studies the unconscious Jihoon and smirks.

_"Come and play with me, Choi Seungcheol. I just know where to target you, don't I?"_


	10. X

The first prince of Hell makes his way towards the room at the farthest side of the palace. His eyes are pitch black and his powers coming off of him in massive percentage. The second prince of Hell who is sitting comfortably on his boring seat felt the familiar power, rises as he watched his brother strides angrily towards where the third prince of hell is resting. The second prince of hell smirks as he hears the first prince threw endless profanities.

 _"Ooh. Someone is mad."_ Yoon Jeonghan, the second prince of hell, laughs. Choi Seungcheol hears it and snarls at his direction. Jeonghan throws his hands in mid-air as if saying, ' _Chill bro, I didn't do anything'._

_"Where is third born? I swear on the name of the king of hell that I'll kill him if something happened to Jihoon."_

Jeonghan shrugs and points at the closed door of their youngest brother. "Maybe he's in there? I don't know. I haven't seen him or felt him since this morning."

Seungcheol kicks the door and the door comes flying off because of it. Jeonghan grins and thinks to himself, _'This will be fun.'_

 _"THIRD BORN!"_ Seungcheol growls, he can hear his voice bounce back. The room is empty. Jeonghan unprecedently walks inside the room and sits on one of the cushioned chair.

 _"So what is this about?"_ Jeonghan quirks one of his eyebrows as Seungcheol turns to his back, preparing to leave the room.

_"Oh! I think I heard you say 'Jihoon'. Is this because of him? Did third born get him? Ooh. That's such a pity. Did Jihoon fall for Third born's sweet and gentle front? Did the human left you? That's such a-"_

Jeonghan feels his throat tightened, he can't breathe and his vision beginning to darken.

 _"If you will not say anything helpful, just shut your mouth."_ Seungcheol calmly replies, though it drips with venomous intent. Seungcheol just stands there as he watched the Second Born Prince squirmed against something he can't even see. That's how powerful the First Prince of Hell is. He can inflict pain just by merely looking at the target. Among the three Princes of Hell, there is a reason why Seungcheol is the first born, he is the most powerful.

 _"O- Ok- aaaay!"_ Jeonghan chokes out, holding his neck. Seungcheol lets go of him and turns to leave.

 _"I'll get to you soon, First born. I'll get to you."_ Jeonghan swears.

†††

Seungcheol paces back and forth as he bites his nail because of nervousness. He is back at the human's world and has been waiting for Jihoon to turn up in their shared dorm for an hour now. The first prince of hell suddenly freezes on his spot, realizing what he is doing. He exhales and grins to himself, _What the hell am I doing? He's just a mere human. I don't really care if something happens to him. It's his fault. Besides, it's on my own advantage if he di..._

_Damn!_

_That mere human is Choi Seungcheol's Lee Jihoon, my Lee Jihoon. MY Lee Jihoon._

Seungcheol stays still and thinks back the events leading to Jihoon's disappearance, or to put it correctly, Jihoon being held captive by the third prince of hell.

†Flashback†

Seungcheol started his day as usual, standing at the far end of the room, eyeing Jihoon, scrutinizing every move the smaller were making as he prepares to go to school. There was a certain glow on Jihoon that Seungcheol couldn't help but to notice. By then, a vision flashed to his very eyes causing him to stagger a bit. Multitide of images flooded him.

Visions about Jihoon.

As the first born prince of hell, Seungcheol held great powers, some he could use if he wanted, some which appears randomly and some which were still unknown to him. Having a vision fell to the second type. The first prince doesn't know when it started and how it was being triggered but once in a while he was getting visions. It was like snippets of situations that would just happen eventually. If triggered, Seungcheol could see the future. The only creature who knew he had this kind of power was himself. He didn't dare tell it to his brothers especially to the king of hell, because he knew that the king would use it for his own advantage. Imagine if the hell could know or predict what would happen, the creatures from up above would not like it.

In his vision, he saw a winged creature, he's not sure if it was a devil or not because its back was turned to him. He then saw Jihoon looking up at the creature and smiling at it. The first prince's vision turned 360° as he now sees someone's blood soaked body lying on the floor. Seungcheol tried to magnify his vision to know to whom does that body belongs to. But failed.

 _Jihoon will meet someone today. Someone who's powerful, a creature that will turn Jihoon's world upside down. Maybe even mine. If Jihoon will not be careful and he will befriend the creature, someone will die._ Seungcheol's mouth moved like he was in dazed. With that, his vision ended and so was Jihoon who left their dorm stealthily.

Seungcheol snapped out of it and followed soon. The day had dragged so slowly but what the first prince didn't expect was the third born prince of hell in his human form, enrolling to the class he was in.

Seungcheol's nerve was at its worst. After getting that vision and having his third born brother here did not help settling it. He quickly went home and waited for Jihoon to come back.

Seungcheol squinted as two men slowly approached his direction or the dorm's direction, he was standing right in front of it. He's sure that the smaller one was Jihoon but... _Who's the other one?_

_"SEE YOU TOMORROW JIHOON~IE!"_

The first prince heard as the taller of the two waved goodbye at Jihoon who was smiling. _Hmmn... That's odd. Jihoon hasn't smiled like that in a while. Not to mention it was someone who's a stranger._ At least to Seungcheol.

 _"Who's that?"_ Seungcheol sneakily materialized beside Jihoon who was shocked beyond belief. Seungcheol's mood had worsen and he doesn't know why. Maybe because of... what? _Fear? Because of my vision? Irritation? Because of the sudden appearance of my brother? Jealousy? Because..._

_What the?!_

Seungcheol's power suddenly became uncontrollable as he vanishes without his own will. The confusion he felt and the way his heart pounded fueled it as he was transported inside his classmate's room.

 _"What the fuck?! What are you doing here?"_ Jeon Wonwoo, his classmate wrapped a towel around his body, he just finished showering.

The first prince of hell asked the same question, _What the hell happened? What am I doing here? "H-hey!"_ Seungcheol grinned though confusion and embarassment were still evident on his face. _"I let myself in. I hope you don't mind."_

Wonwoo quirked one of his eyebrow, signaling Seungcheol to wait as he got dressed.

 _"So what's up?"_ Wonwoo started as he leaned on the door frame.

 _"I-it's..."_ Seungcheol found himself stuttering. _Great! Now the first born prince of hell stutters. Just great._

 _"Its about... it's about someone I know... he feels something weird towards this man..."_ Seungcheol continued to tell Wonwoo, who he considered one of his good human friend, the things that he doesn't even know that he feels. As Seungcheol shared his thoughts out, the third born prince of hell meets Lee Jihoon.

Seungcheol closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was now back at his and Jihoon's dorm after several hours of talking to Wonwoo. A conversation that cleared his mind.

It was all the familiarity he felt towards Lee Jihoon. Choi Seungcheol was his past persona and Lee Jihoon was included in that past. He was now the First Born Prince of Hell. He was the most powerful creature next to the king. A certain Lee Jihoon couldn't shake that. It's true, he remembered Jihoon but he doesn't remember the feeling he once felt for the said boy. Yet.

It scared the first born prince of hell big time that he's slowly remembering it.

 _"There goes nothing."_ Seungcheol's eyes turned into pits of black orbs as he transported himself back in hell.

†End of Flashback†

Seungcheol looks at the clock hanging by the wall. It's been three hours since Jihoon has gone missing. He checked the hell and flipped at the poor second born prince but the third born is nowhere to be found. And he's sure that Hong Jisoo or whatever he calls himself have Jihoon.

The first born prince is about to break lose all hell when he hears a familiar voice timidly talking to someone. The door opens and Seungcheol fiercely eyes the man who opened it.

Jihoon gulps as he meets Seungcheol's piercing stare. He freezes on the spot as he is being observed by the first born prince of hell, eyeing him from head to toe and back again. Jihoon feels the shiver run through his spine.

_"Where have you been?"_

The man standing beside Jihoon smirks as he feels the predatory aura surrounding them.

 _"I- we... I fainted and.. uhmmn... Jisoo helped me."_ Jihoon side eyes the man he mentioned and is met by his sweet smile. _"He- uhmmn... took me to the clinic at the other side of the street."_

Seungcheol didn't break his stare towards his human, doesn't even care when the third born prince of hell waves at him innocently.

 _'Don't do that again.'_ Seungcheol says through his mind. Jihoon getting the message, meekly nods.

_'You have no idea how worried I was.'_

Jihoon shot a quick glance at Seungcheol then lowers his head. _"Why?"_ Jihoon finds himself asking.

 _"Because you're Lee Jihoon. And you're important to Choi Seungcheol."_ The man beside Jihoon answers, causing both Seungcheol and Jihoon to look at him.

 _"Hi Cheol! Nice to see you again!"_ Jisoo gives his older brother the most angelic smile which he perfected a long time ago.

_"And I have news for you."_


	11. XI

_"What did you do to Jihoon?"_

The Third Born Prince of Hell quirks one of his eyebrows in inquisition. He stares at his oldest brother, smiling while mouthing, _"I didn't do anything."_

Seungcheol looks at Jihoon which the younger nodded in confirmation.

 _"I told you."_ Jisoo fakes a hurt look that got Jihoon looking at the man worriedly.

 _"Don't worry, Ji. I'm fine."_ Jisoo said, resting his hands against the younger's shoulders. Seungcheol grumbles, causing Jihoon to slightly shrug his shoulders, politely getting rid of the hands on him. Being touched by others especially another devil causes Jihoon to feel uncomfortable maybe because he can feel how Seungcheol's aura changes and it scares him. He's scared not for himself but scared that Seungcheol might do something bad to the person who's touching him.

Jisoo notices it and removes his hands, pocketing it.

_"Jihoon, go inside your room."_

Jihoon is about to retort but decided not too. He throws one last look at Seungcheol whose face shows no emotions, if Jihoon saw something that can tell him what the devil is thinking it's that sudden and tiny flicker that crossed Seungcheol's eyes. Jihoon excuses himself and heads to his room.

 _"What do you want?"_ Seungcheol asks once his human was out of sight. The Third Born Prince of Hell laughs silently. He looks straight into the First Born Prince of Hell's eyes and smirks.

 _"You've grown fond of your human, first born. Be careful. You know he will become a huge liability to you someday."_ Jisoo shrugs. Seungcheol sits on the chair across him and maintains the same bored look.

Jisoo's face turns serious as he takes the seat opposite the First Prince of Hell. The Third Born Prince of Hell holds his hand up and a glass of wine appears. The same glass of wine appears beside Seungcheol which the older ignored. Seungcheol crosses his legs and gazes at Jisoo in boredom.

 _"Speak."_ Seungcheol commands.

 _"The King is planning of a war. A war against heaven."_ Jisoo drinks his wine, expecting the First Born Prince to react immediately but all he got is nothing.

Seungcheol stands and is to vacate when Jisoo continues.

 _"I heard from Second Born that your human is special."_ That statement earns a reaction from Seungcheol, his eyes squinting slightly but just for a split second.

_"That human, Lee Jihoon, he can be a very nice pawn to this war, no? I wonder how the King will use him."_

Jisoo's glass explodes. The Third Born Prince raises his hand just in time and stops the pieces of broken glass at hitting him straight on the face. The broken glass and the contents of it suspends in the air. Jisoo makes a waving motion and the shattered parts of the glass and liquid dances in rhythm with each stroke of his hand.

 _"Your relationship with that human is somewhat scary, First Born. Don't be too attached. It will not be good for you."_ Jisoo snaps his fingers and the slivered glass vanished through thin air.

Seungcheol snarls and looks at his brother.

 _"What does Jihoon have to do with this?"_ Seungcheol asks. Jisoo smirks and nods his head as if he now understand something that he's not supposed to. There is something about the devil in front of him and the human in the other room.

 _"Lee Jihoon doesn't have anything to do with this."_ Jisoo can see how Seungcheol visibly relaxed at his statement.

_"But Lucifer does."_

This got Seungcheol's attention. He tilts his head and purses his lips.

 _"Come to think of it Seungcheol..."_ Jisoo playfully says.

 _"The King of Hell wouldn't even dare to plan a war centuries ago and now, he's slowly starting it. What do you think is the catalyst of that sudden decision? Yes, First Born, you're correct!"_ Jisoo claps in mockery.

_"The King of Hell had found the missing fraction that would make his plan roll on full speed. He found Lucifer. And you just served it to him in a silver platter."_

†††

Jihoon is tossing and turning on his bed, he watches the clock turned another second into another minute and it's been three hours since he started it. He can still feel two dark auras with him inside his home. Meeting a devil is mind blowing and to meet another one in a single lifetime makes Jihoon feel that he's screwed up big time.

Jihoon closes his eyes and even his breathing.

 _"Focus Jihoon. Focus."_ he chants. He can feel and hear every vibration around him. Although his eyes are close, he can see in his mind the different bright colors that are coming to him in blinding and vibrant hues.

Jihoon exhales through his mouth.

Jihoon notices that his sensitivity to people's auras and vibrations became hyperactive. When he was younger, he can see people's aura and can sense their energy, but for some unknown reason, when his parents and brother died that gift died with them.

Not until now.

Ever since Seungcheol had been around, that skill which Jihoon thought he lost is waking inside him.

Jihoon is looking for one particular aura. He's looking for that beautiful shade of colors that Jihoon can't get enough of seeing. It weirded him that a creature like a devil can have two stunning colors aesthetically combined. It's his first time to see a combination of colors in just one aura. The contrast of two colors that made them complementary.

The devil's aura which is in Rose Quartz and Serenity.

Jihoon inhales and in his mind, he had exited his bedroom. He walks straight to the two auras dancing seemingly in the depths of the darkness. Jisoo's aura is black but there is a tinge of bronze and there is Seungcheol's aura which never fails to amaze Jihoon.

_"Just one touch. A touch that can show me Seungcheol's feelings and thoughts as of the moment."_

Jihoon is practically touching his devil's aura when his phone rang.

Jihoon's eyes shot open and he's breathing hard like he just finished a marathon. He touches his chest and his heart is beating crazily. That's the side effect of rousing from a 'journey' without his own consent. It's like waking up from a nightmare instead of having a sweet dream which is the aftermath of every 'journey'.

Jihoon starts to do the breathing exercise that his doctor had taught him long ago. He inhales and holds his breath while counting one to three then he exhales. After almost a minute, his usual breathing pattern is back and he reaches for his phone which didn't stop ringing. For a second, he stares at the unknown number blinking on his screen.

 _"H-hello?"_ Jihoon timidly answers. It's been a while since someone called him, and that last time is a wrong number.

 _"Hey Jihoon! It's me, Soonyoung!"_ The man from the other line said cheerily. Unconsciously, Jihoon starts to smile.

_"Hey."_

_"I hope you don't mind me calling you this late."_

_"No problem. Is there something wrong?"_ Jihoon whispers as if he's sharing a secret.

 _"Oh, no! There's none. It's just that..."_ There is hesitation in Soonyoung's voice that Jihoon didn't fail to notice.

_"Can you help me with something?"_


	12. XII

Seungcheol's jaw is slacked and he can't believe his ears.

_Did I hear that right?_

_"The King himself was not sure if Lucifer had that kind of power to split his soul into half and be reincarnated once he had found his marred part like in the legends. He said it himself, Lee Jihoon is not Lucifer."_ Seungcheol counters.

 _"The King said that he had found his perfect weapon. A perfect weapon that no one can beat, no one can scratch, no one can destroy just like a diamond. And the name of that diamond is Lucifer. But he had an alias. He's now known as Lee Jihoon, the First Born Prince's human. That's the King's words, not mine."_ Jisoo tries to imitate their father's voice and failed, it came out sounding more like the Third Born Prince have a common cold.

_"How can he be so sure that Jihoon is Lucifer?"_

Seungcheol walks towards the window at the far end side. He needs to hear everything that his brother will say. After all, it's been a while since he last talk with the King of Hell so he doesn't have any idea of what's happening down there.

_"He's not one hundred percent sure that Jihoon is Lucifer. Aside from the things that you said to him, he got nothing to back his theory up."_

Seungcheol looks at Jisoo's reflection through the glass window and quirks his eyebrow at his younger brother.

_"How can he prove his theory? Jihoon doesn't even know that he has another soul living inside him who's more powerful than a devil or an angel."_

_"How? That's simple, my brother. The king will kill Jihoon."_

Seungcheol turns to his back and glares at Jisoo. Seungcheol finds the words coming off of the Third Born Prince's mouth foolish and had no sense.

_The King wants to use Jihoon then you are telling me that he wants him dead?_

_"You're already losing me."_

_"I mean, Jihoon doesn't know that he is Lucifer, or let's say Lucifer is using him as a vessel. You, yourself had met the violet eyed creature at unexpected times. We still don't know how or when will Jihoon transform. So what better way to let Lucifer out is to put him in a circumstance that will force him to reveal and protect himself. Death."_ Jisoo states matter of factly.

In Choi Seungcheol's mind that idea is absurd and unacceptable, killing someone just to see if he's really someone that they thought he is. It's like the life of a human is that invaluable. But in the First Born Prince of Hell's mind that idea is genius. He's just a mere human after all, his life is something that will eventually taken from him, we will just quicken the process. There are billions of people in the world, one dead human will not hurt.

 _"Lee Jihoon is under a contract with me."_ Seungcheol's voice is hard but it's laced with something that the First Born of Prince doesn't want to linger on.

 _"You also know that we're talking about the King of Hell, not some random devil. He can dismiss your contract in a flash."_ Jisoo says. Jisoo watches the First Born Prince crossed his arms against his chest and taps his forefinger lightly. A mannerism that the Third Born Prince is so accustomed to see on the older whenever he's agitated.

 _"Why are you telling me this?"_ Seungcheol leans against the wall, his arms still crossed against his chest.

 _"Don't you wanna know?"_ Jisoo lifts one of his eyebrow in amusement.

 _"Let's say, I'm giving you a heads up. I don't want you cussing around because the King snatched your candy without your knowledge."_ Jisoo smiles making Seungcheol smirk. If the First Born of Hell will choose between his two younger brothers, it will definitely be the Third Born Prince.

 _"How did you know all these?"_ Seungcheol asks in curiousity.

 _"The news has wings and the land has ears.'_ Jisoo answers in defiance.

 _"From the Second Born."_ Seungcheol rolls his eyes and a loud laughter erupts from Jisoo.

If the First Born Prince will choose the Third Born Prince, there's no mistaking that when the other two princes are asked the same question they will answer one another. The Second Born and Third Born Prince are as close as a real brother can get.

_"And I want to know what would you feel about leading the legions of devils in a war against the heaven."_

_"I will lead, the what?"_ Seungcheol's eyebrows crease and he glowered at his brother.

_"You're the First Born, the King is expecting you to lead his army of devils in perishing the array of angels. You're the one who will make a way for him. That's the reason why he always favoured you in everything. Among the three of us, his descendants, you're the most powerful and you're the most loyal to him. He knows that you'll follow his every command."_

_"But the King didn't talk to me yet. He didn't mention that he had a plan like that."_

_"He will. Soon. He's just waiting for the right time."_

Seungcheol waits for another statement from Jisoo but got nothing. Seungcheol's eyes are getting heavier, it's past midnight and his human body is screaming for rest. And after those things that he heard, he needs to get a good sleep, wake up the next morning and think of what will his actions be once the King asks him to be the leader of the pact, once the King gets Jihoon and kills him. Seungcheol mentally shook his head.

 _"I know you didn't get yourself in all these troubles just to give me a heads up. Spill it."_ Seungcheol sighs, he's physically tired but he needs all the information he can get from Jisoo.

 _"You know me very well."_ Jisoo chuckles.

_"I don't want a war. Especially a war against heaven."_

To say that the Third Born Prince of Hell is a gentle and soft devil is an understatement. He's the type of devil who will just sit there and not be involved in the awful things that the other devils are doing. He will be contented to watch and listen but never lay a hand on other creatures. And it roots back to his origin. If the First Born Prince was a powerful wizard on his previous life and the Second Born Prince was a normal human. The Third Born Prince of Hell was an angel, a fallen angel.

_"I know what the creatures from up above could do. I was one of them and it's no joke. The King of Hell is not ready for that kind of power and force."_

_"So you're saying..."_

_"I'm saying that we need to stop this plan from happening, First Born. I am not taking sides although technically I'm a devil and should be on the Hell's side. But that would never happen. Taking Heaven's side is very unlikely, because like I said I am a devil. I just don't want to be involved in this. I still want to live."_ Jisoo states in determination.

Casualties in wars are always there, it can't be avoided but if the war can be avoided, the Third Prince of Hell will risk it. Heaven versus Hell is predetermined, it will happen eventually and will cause a lot of lives from each sides but the most affected in this war are the humans who are stuck in the middle of it without nothing to do and can’t even protect themselves.

 _"Stop? How can we stop the war if the King of Hell himself is unstoppable?"_ Seungcheol grits his teeth.

The wind inside the room becomes colder and Seungcheol can feel the atmosphere changing quickly from benign to menacing. Loud, whipping sound can be heard from across the room. A blinding light suddenly flashes. Seungcheol and Jisoo didn't bat an eye when a magnificent pair of silver wings apppears before them. The owner of the wings grins and waves at his brothers.

 _"Hi Cheol! Hi Soo!"_ The Second Born Prince of Hell greets the first occupants of the room. Seungcheol boredly stares at him while Jisoo warmly smiles at him.

 _"How's my entrance?"_ Jeonghan sassily walks towards the two men, not caring that much if his wings bump into something that causes it to fall and break.

 _"Your wings, Second Born."_ Seungcheol orders. Jeonghan shrugs and folds his wings, making it invisible.

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"He's here because we want the same thing."_ Jisoo responds. The First Born Prince looks in inquisition at the Second Born.

Out of the three of them, the Second Born Prince of Hell is odds-on be the next King of Hell because he's viscious and had the same visions as the King of Hell, they literally want the same things. The First Born Prince is the favorite, the Third Born Prince is the least but the Second Born Prince is the dark horse. He and the King are the ones who are always talking and are always together. Seungcheol's guard is up.

Never trust another devil. Especially if that devil is the Second Born Prince of Hell.

The Second Born Prince notes that the First Born's eyes are trained on him. He nods his head and moves closer to the Third Born as if asking for a backup.

 _"All those pieces of information that I told you came from Second Born. As you can see, we've got an eye inside."_ Jisoo said confidently but Seungcheol keeps mum.

 _"I know Second Born and you had a rough patch. But can you two work as a team now? We are aiming for the same goal here. That is, to stop the war from happening."_ Jisoo pitches in, his voice is now condescending.

 _"How can you say that I want the same? For all you know, it's actually my plan."_ Seungcheol tests. The Third Born Prince's stare at him sternly and it's the First Born's first time to see that kind of look in the Third Born's eyes. It's not the soft and gentle fallen angel who's staring at him, but the devil.

_"Because for whatever reason, you want to protect your human."_

Seungcheol stares at Jisoo evenly.

_"If you are not with us, you shouldn't had listen to me. You're getting something from here too, First Born. You'll be able to keep your human safe. That Lee Jihoon."_

_"Are you using Jihoon as a bait for me to join you?"_

_"If that's what you think, then be it."_

Seungcheol inhales and closes his eyes.

_You've messed up my life, Lee Jihoon. If it's just another human I wouldn't blink an eye in letting that human die, if the King says to I could be the one who brings the human's head in a golden platter to him and lead his legion of devils in bringing the heaven down. But you're not just another human. You are Lee Jihoon. It pains me that I couldn't be that esteemed First Born Prince of Hell that everyone's bowing down whenever I'm around you. Instead, I'm this human, Choi Seungcheol, who bows down to everything you say._

_"The King will use Lucifer as a weapon for the war."_ Jisoo put an arm around Jeonghan, the latter automatically rests his head against the Third Born's shoulder.

_"We will not let the King get that weapon."_

Seungcheol is definitely making a mistake in trusting his and Jihoon's lives in the hands of his two brothers. One, who's pure enough to mean everything he's saying. And the other one who's tainted enough to betray them. Both are very dangerous.

Seungcheol opens his eyes just in time for Jisoo's deal sealing statement.

_"We will protect Lee Jihoon."_


	13. XIII

Jihoon wakes with a start. He eyes the flashing digital clock at his bedside, wondering if he's already awake or still in that semi-conscious state wherein your body is doing something but still your mind isn't cooperating.

November 20, 2017

4:47 am.

He reads.

Jihoon blinks as if he's in daze. Recalling all the events that had happened to him this past month. He called for the devil, made a pact with the devil and is now rooming with the devil.

_Ah. The devil._

The dangerous, enigmatic and gorgeous devil who goes by the name Choi Seungcheol.

 _"The First Born Prince of Hell, Choi Seungcheol."_ Jihoon whispers as his eyes turn from its normal shade to violet.

Jihoon sits up and stretches his arms over his head, he playfully taps his fingers against his lap with a tiny smirk on his youthful face. He gets up and stands, paying a quick look at his unmade bed. He stealthily walks towards the room at the end of the hallway, the devil's room.

Jihoon bites his lower lip as he turns the doorknob, hoping that the devil will not feel his presence since he concealed it. Jihoon is perspiring with excitement as he finds the devil in a deep slumber. He circles the bed and stands at the foot of it. From there, he can see how Seungcheol's chest rises and falls. Jihoon can literally tell how many milliseconds are the gap of each breath that the devil takes. He tilts his head as he observes the sleeping creature in front of him.

From the way Seungcheol looks right now, one cannot tell that this beautiful man is a devil. His long eyelashes that set a shadow upon his rosy cheeks. The doe eyes that make the people around him stare at it endlessly. The luscious lips that gives the sweetest smile and the sexiest smirk. His deep and sultry voice with a tinge of accent that lulls everyone into listening. The way he carries himself as if he owns the world. The way the First Born Prince of Hell acts like he doesn't give a damn to other lowly creatures, which is probably true. He looks like someone from otherworldly dimension yes, but that's because of his aesthetic but he's definitely not the devil from your imagination

_Why can't you remember me? Remember us? What did they do to you?_ _Why do we need to meet like this Seungcheol? Why do you have to be the descendant of the Hell's throne?_

Seungcheol moves from his sleep and is now facing Jihoon. Seungcheol mutters something under his breath. Jihoon who can't stand the temptation, kneels in front of Seungcheol and dares to touch the devil's face. When his hand is inches away from the devil's face his wrist is suddenly stopped by a strong and warm hand.

 _"What are you doing Jihoon?"_ Seungcheol's originally deep voice has a certain ring to it that makes every hair of Jihoon stand on ends, giving him delicious goosebumps. Seungcheol's eyes are still closed but the grip on Jihoon's wrist tells him otherwise.

 _"I- Uh... I can't sleep."_ Jihoon lies. Seungcheol opens his eyes which are a glowing ruby, the most beautiful gem Jihoon had ever seen in his entire immortal life.

Seungcheol didn't say a thing but continues to just stare at Jihoon who's beginning to feel antsy because of the heavy attention Seungcheol is giving him. He knows that the devil sees that he is not the "original and human" Jihoon because of his violet eyes. He is sure that any time now Seungcheol will start to wreak havoc because of it.

 _"Come here."_ Seungcheol says while giving a room for Jihoon to lie beside him. Jihoon can't believe his ears which he guesses mirrored on his face because he can hear the devil laugh lowly.

_"What did you say?"_

_"I said, come here. Let's sleep."_ Seungcheol smiles and how can Jihoon forget those dimples that pricks Seungcheol's cheeks like abyss?

Jihoon hesitates. _What if this is just a trap? What if he just wants to kill me?_

 _"This is not a trap and I'm not going to kill you."_ Seungcheol says matter of fact. Jihoon awkwardly clears his throat, still hesitating if he wants to lie beside Seungcheol, the devil who wants his soul. The devil who keeps on distancing himself from the violet eyed Jihoon who only wants Seungcheol to remember who he really is.

Seungcheol's eyes glimmer as if he is seeing something in Jihoon for the first time. The violet eyes are still giving him the nerves but looking at them now, those violet eyes are captivating and there is a lightness from the way Jihoon looks at him. There is something that those eyes are telling him, but what?

Jihoon starts to move and it makes Seungcheol smile to himself. He prods Jihoon on lying beside him. Once the smaller is settled the devil did the unthinkable.

Seungcheol hugs Jihoon and buries his face on the soft curls of Jihoon's head. Jihoon freezes but eventually melts into the devil's warm embrace. This is not what Jihoon is expecting to happen but he doesn't mind. He doesn't mind at all.

 _"Tell me one thing."_ Seungcheol murmurs against Jihoon's hair. Jihoon hums for an answer.

_"Who are you?"_

Seungcheol can feel Jihoon smile against his chest as the smaller hugs him tighter.

_"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm Lee Jihoon. YOUR Lee Jihoon."_

_"That's good enough."_ Seungcheol says as he closes his eyes. Although there's still a lot of questions inside his head, he will just ignore it for the time being. If Jihoon says that he's Jihoon and not Lucifer, he'll believe him. Even though the odds of Jihoon being Lucifer is as great as the vast ocean floor, he'll cling to that tiny voice inside that is telling him that Jihoon is telling the truth and they are just jumping into conclusions.

_But can I really trust you Jihoon? How much of you is real? And how much of you is made up? Are we really long lost lovers or are you just playing tricks on my mind, giving me false memories? Are there really a Choi Seungcheol and Lee Jihoon who love each other so much that they are destined to meet again? If so, why do we have to meet like this? Why?_

†††

Jihoon can feel the careful disentangling of the warm arms that caged his small frame, he groans as he tries to reach for it, but the warmth is now completely absent. He sluggishly opens his eyes and he almost scream because of horror when he finds a shirtless Seungcheol looking at him with an unreadable emotion painted on his face. Jihoon absentmindedly rolls on his side and meets the floor with a loud thud.

 _"Ouch."_ Jihoon scratches his back which is now aching. He can hear a rich baritone voice laughing from across him.

 _Oh. This is the first time that I saw Seungcheol laugh,_ Jihoon thinks to himself.

Jihoon smiles shyly at Seungcheol although he doesn't have any idea why he ended up in the devil's bed and he is sure that the warm arms that gave him contentment belong to the same creature.

As if reading Jihoon's mind, Seungcheol clicks his tongue and says, _"You went here at around 5am telling me that you couldn't sleep so I offered that you sleep with me which obviously you accepted. I would love to stay cuddled up to you but the doorbell keeps on ringing and it irritates me. Sorry for waking you up, Hoonie. I'll go get the door."_

Jihoon is left on the floor dumbfounded. _Did I really did that? Shit! That's sooooo embarassing! Did he just call me Hoonie and what the hell does he mean that he want to cuddle with me? That devil!_

Jihoon is still busy processing all the information he just heard when Seungcheol walks past him and puts on his shirt. _Why is he shirtless? Did I... Did we?_

 _"Silly. Nothing happened between us Jihoon. But if that's what you want then we can do it, you know? I'm here for your satisfaction, remember?"_ Seungcheol smirks as Jihoon starts to go red in the face.

_The other day he was this aloof devil who you can't even talk to, then he became this overprotective, hot tempered devil and now this, acting so arrogant and a flirt. How many more personality do you have First Born Prince of Hell?_

_"By the way, your FRIENDS are in the receiving area, I let them in if you don't mind."_ Seungcheol puts on his ball cap and heads towards the door. _"I'll just go outside so that you and your FRIENDS can study in silence."_

Jihoon scrunches his nose and if the devil will not admit that it is the cutest thing he ever seen he'll be the biggest liar in the underworld.

 _"Friends?"_ Jihoon rises to his feet and follows Seungcheol. _Friends? What does Seungcheol mean by..._

Then Jihoon hears the soft but distinct chatter from his receiving area and it dawns on him. The phone call from Soonyoung last night.

_"H-hello?"_

_"Hey Jihoon! It's me, Soonyoung!"_

_"Hey."_

_"I hope you don't mind me calling you this late."_

_"No problem. Is there something wrong?"_

_"Oh, no! There's none. It's just that... Can you help me with something?"_

_"Yeah. What's that?"_

_"Can you help in reviewing for our upcoming exam?"_

_"No problem! If you want, we can do it here in my place."_

_"Uh, Jihoonie, can I bring the others too? You know, they also need your help."_

_"Sure."_

_"Tomorrow then? 10am at your place?"_

_"Okay. I'll be waiting."_

_"Thanks Jihoon! You're the best! Bye bye!"_

Jihoon snaps back in reality when Soonyoung slightly punches his shoulder after the group of boys exchanged a quick greeting with Seungcheol who is now out of the apartment.

 _"You have a lot of explaining to do, Lee Jihoon."_ Soonyoung seriously says and it's Jihoon's first time seeing Soonyoung like that. The other boys, Jun who is his and Soonyoung's classmate, Mingyu and Seokmin who are a year younger than them and Seungkwan who is the youngest are also staring at him like he had grown horns in his head. Seeing them all inside Jihoon's house makes Jihoon's heart flutter. Who would have thought that finally he has people who he can call friends?

 _"W-what e-explaining?"_ Jihoon stutters.

 _"Explain to us why Choi Seungcheol, the hottest and most sought after student of Seoul University, the team captain of their basketball team is inside your apartment and is shirtless..."_ Soonyoung starts and Seungkwan nods his head in agreement.

 _"...not to mention, he went straight to the farthest room which he got his shirt. Then by some miracle, you were at the exact same room..."_ Mingyu squints at Jihoon who is now as red as a cherry.

_"We're dorm mates."_

_"Liar! The way Seungcheol-ssi is looking at you that's way more than dorm mates’ affection. So tell us everything Jihoonie."_ Soonyoung says in amusement.


	14. XIV

Lee Jihoon's eyes flicker as the sunlight greets his pale face. He covers it with his arm but it is no use. He stares at the burnt house in front of him. The house that he had lived in all his life, which he doesn't remember because his memories is swept into blank when he is raised from the dead. He only knows that this house in front of him is burnt down by the angry townspeople when they saw Jihoon walking out of it.

Jihoon hides further behind the bush when two women pass by him. He can clearly hear the uncertainty and fear in the women's voices.

 _"Are they sure that that's Lee Jihoon? But he's dead right? We saw him dead and his own blood was pooling around him."_ the first woman says.

_"Yes. But according to Lord Park, he heard someone screaming from the house so he went to look to whom does that voice belong to and he saw Jihoon alive and breathing, cradling Master Choi Seungcheol who is unconscious and it turned out, Master Choi Seungcheol is dead."_

_"Goodness gracious! That's so frightening!"_

_"I know. But according to the whispers on the street, they are saying that Lee Jihoon came back from the dead by feeding the life out of Master Choi Seungcheol."_ the second woman whispers which makes the other woman squeal.

 _"Goodness! Stop! I'm getting scared now. Come on, let's walk faster. We're in front of the cursed house."_ Jihoon watches as the two women walk in a quick pace.

Jihoon stares at the burnt down house and contemplates to himself.

_"I am Lee Jihoon and I am dead. No, I WAS dead and I fed out the life of a certain Choi Seungcheol to be alive again?"_

Jihoon is confused. His head is spinning and it makes him nauseous. But the ache in his head is not a fraction to the pain he is feeling inside his heart. He can feel his heart breaking if that's even possible. For unknown reason, he just wanted to see someone, but who? He can't remember who he is, he can't remember what year it was, he can't remember why he is hiding behind the bush and is feeling afraid for his second life if what he heard is true. He can't even be sure if he's a human after all.

Jihoon looks around and when he was certain that no one is around, he gets to his feet and starts to walk inside the forest opposite the burnt house. He groggily walks as if it's his first time to walk on two feet. He clings at the trees he passes by as a sort of support. Jihoon starts to feel tired and decides to stop for a moment. He sits at a root of a tree that protruded from the soil because of enormity. He sighs as he watches the sky slowly turns into a bright orange, signaling the coming of the night.

Jihoon sits there. Doing nothing, thinking nothing, feeling nothing. He shuts down totally that even the heartache and confusion he's feeling a while ago vanished. His mind and body is blank, as well as his heart.

_"Lee Jihoon, why are you like that?"_

A voice from inside his head asks, making Jihoon jerk on his seat.

 _"Who-who are you?"_ Jihoon inquires back, whispering the last sentence he uttered. _"Who am I?"_

_"I am you and you are me."_

_"Huh? I can't understand. Why am I dead? Who killed me? Why can't I remember anything? Not even my name, not the name of the dead man who's in my arms. I can't remember anything! I don't have any memories of me before the burning of that house happened."_ Jihoon begins to cry because of the frustration he feels.

_"Don't be afraid, my child. You've been renewed. I had given you new life as a gift. All of your memories and hurting were all washed away, for you to have a brand new life."_

_"If that's true. If you've given me a new life, why are the people saying that I fed the life out of a certain Choi Seungcheol to be alive again?"_ Jihoon hiccups and there is a stunned silence from the man who is talking to him inside his head.

_"Choi Seungcheol is just a human who happened to live in that house."_

Jihoon waits for the continuation of the statement but it didn't come. He feels like the man inside his head is avoiding to talk about that topic.

 _"Who are you?"_ Jihoon asks one more time, wiping his tears away.

_"I am Lucifer."_

_"Lu-Lucifer?"_

_"Don't doubt me, my child. We are one."_

_"What do you mean we are one?"_ Jihoon spots a lagoon nearby and heads to it. The beautiful night sky is reflected at its clear waters. The seemingly shy moon is covered by clouds.

_"We complete each other. You completed me, I completed you. We are literally sharing one mind, one body and one soul."_

Jihoon catches his reflection on the water and his eyes grow wide. He turns his head real quick to see if someone is behind him, but there is none. He rubs his eyes and glances at his reflection once again. And there it still is, a man behind him, towering him for a good two feet. His face is blank but there is a snarl on that thin black lips. What caught Jihoon's attention is the man's eyes. The color of the man's eyes is violet.

 _"I don't want to share anything to anyone, if he cannot tell me a simple truth."_ Jihoon meets the eye of the man behind him, the man smirks showing his long fang.

 _"Truth? Why do you need to know the truth, Jihoonie? The truth will just hurt you. You cannot handle it."_ the man answers, hugging Jihoon from his back. Jihoon's body feels heavier and colder as if somebody is really hugging him from the back. Afraid that he might see the man behind him, Jihoon closes his eyes and breathes deeply.

 _"I can handle it. Did I-did I really kill that man? Who is he? Who is he for me?"_ Jihoon opens his eyes and is greeted by the violet-eyed creature's demeaning stare.

 _"That man was Choi Seungcheol, your lover. You killed him because you want to live forever. You called me and we made a deal, by killing your lover, you will become immortal."_ The man says, watching as Jihoon's face contorts in disgust.

_Did I really do that?_

_"Yes, Jihoonie. You did that. You are a monster."_ The man laughs. The echoes of the laughter inside Jihoon's brain is too loud that he cannot fight the nausea and spill the contents of his stomach.

 _"You killed the one person that trusted you and loved you. You are worse than those who are killing just for fun. You betrayed the man who cares for you, for what? For eternal life? YOU. ARE. A. MONSTER."_ Being a creature of darkness has its own perks, one is being a good liar.

_"You're lying! I will not do such thing!"_

_"But you did! You want the truth right? That's the truth. You are a monster! An immortal monster, but a monster nonetheless."_ Lucifer shrugs and Jihoon wants to shut that voice in his head right now.

 _"Stop!"_ Jihoon covers his ears with his hands and breaks down on his knees.

_"Monster. Lee Jihoon, you're a monster."_

_"Stop! Please stop!"_ Jihoon's cries are drowned by Lucifer's laugh.

_"Monster! Monster! Monster!"_

_"I SAID ENOUGH!"_

A powerful light suddenly engulfs Jihoon and Lucifer is forced out of Jihoon's body. Lucifer is in state of shock when Jihoon's eyes turn into a shade of violet similar to his. The skin on Jihoon's back, erupts and blood comes gushing out of it. Jihoon feels an excruciating pain causing him to scream out. A pair of blood colored wings spreads mightily at his back. The pair of wings starts flailing and Jihoon is suspended in the air.

_"W-what... How did you..."_

_"I said enough! I don't want to hear your lies anymore! I don't want you near me again!"_ Jihoon's face is wet with his own tears and blood. Although he is still in the dark on why he has wings, one thing is for sure. Jihoon knows now that he is not a human. Did he know that he's not human before he died or did he transform after being reborn? No one will know, not even him since his own memories are gone.

Lucifer starts to do his incantations. A huge pentagram solidifies under his feet and his violet eyes glow. Lucifer stares at Jihoon and points his index finger at him. Lucifer closes his eyes and his form slowly turns into smoke.

Jihoon who senses the plan of Lucifer, holds his palm out and let out a blinding light and aims it at Lucifer. Lucifer's enchantments become too fast that Jihoon can't understand it. The smoke which is Lucifer, quickly makes it way towards Jihoon.

 _"I said leave me alone!"_ Jihoon shouts, closing his eyes tightly and leases the power at Lucifer. Lucifer is hit straight on his core making him groan in pain.

 _"I said I don't want you near me again!"_ Jihoon's eyes are still watering but there is determination behind those sad eyes.

 _"I was the one who gave you my soul. You're just a vessel and without me inside you, you are as good as a dead body. So how did you end up sharing same qualities with me. Not to mention, my powers are also transferred to you. What are you Lee Jihoon?"_ Lucifer asks, coughing. He rises on his feet though his soul is battered in every inch.

 _"I am someone who doesn't want to be near you again."_ Jihoon states, he holds his palm out and aims it back at Lucifer who chuckles.

 _"Easy there Jihoon. Okay, okay. I surrender. I don't know what happened but I'll let it slide for now. To set things straight, you can't kill me simply because we are one. Besides, I'm indestructible."_ Lucifer smirks and maintains his smoke form.

 _"I will just get another body and possess it. Pray to the God that we won't cross paths again, in this lifetime but also to the next ones. Because once I see you again, I'll kill you mercilessly. You are no use to me anymore. But since you gifted me with such beauty."_ Behind Lucifer, a man with chains on his neck, hands and feet stands with his head slightly bowed. Jihoon can't be mistaken that that man is the one he's cradling just a few hours ago. Choi Seungcheol.

 _"I'm feeling charitable tonight so, since you gave me this..."_ Lucifer pulls the chain around the man's neck, forcing him to make eye contact with Jihoon who is slowly descending from the air. Jihoon feels a pang of guilt and anger. Guilt because he knows that because of him, his lover, Choi Seungcheol died, and pure unprecedented anger towards Lucifer.

 _"Give him to me!"_ Jihoon snarls but before Jihoon can do something, Lucifer snaps his fingers and Seungcheol's soul vanishes.

_"Nu uh. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. You don't want me near you, then I won't go near you but I'll take your lover's soul as an exchange."_

_"Did you know that your lover wished to see you in any of your next lifetimes? As if I'll allow that. You'll never meet again, Jihoon. If so, circumstances won't allow you to be together."_ Lucifer waves at him with his parting promise.

_"To think about it, I don't need the other half of my soul. I am perfectly fine as it is. Even though you're the other half of my soul, I won't blink an eye in killing you and your lover, Choi Seungcheol. Once I knew that both of you had found each other, I'll not think twice in killing you on that very moment. You're useless to me and seeing that you also have powers, it's not a good sign, you know? There should only be one master in the house._ _So goodbye for now Jihoonie. The next time we'll meet again. I'm promising you, you and your lover will be dead."_

Lucifer disappears and so is Jihoon's strength. His body slumps against the wet soil and his eyes are now returning to its normal shade, his wings magically dissolve. With that, Jihoon loses consciousness.

†††

Jihoon spent his time in searching for the answers that his brain had conjured. He started from the very beginning, left the town that nurtured him since he was young and moved from town to town. From there, he was able to at least know who Choi Seungcheol was in the eyes of the people that he was able to meet. There were only two words that was always being said when they hear Seungcheol's name, Lee Jihoon. How this Seungcheol can't stop thinking and talking about him to other people.

Jihoon, who went by the name Woozi, a merchant, to conceal his true identity, felt like his heart was fluttering but at the same time was breaking in thousand pieces. Although he couldn't remember anything, he could feel and tell that Choi Seungcheol really loved him.

Woozi discovered that Seungcheol was a wizard and to be such was prohibited at their town. That's the reason why Jihoon had been killed because the people suspected that he was the wizard. So one night, while Seungcheol was away, they attacked him and killed him. Seungcheol who badly wanted to resurrect him, called a creature from the darkness and gave his own soul for Jihoon to be resurrected.

The rest led Jihoon to this.

Jihoon began to practice wizardry and witchcraft. He studied the secrets of the world and thrived to better himself, physically, mentally, emotionally and magically. He looked for the answers and he found most of it. The biggest mystery had been solved too, Jihoon discerned what kind of creature he was.

After years and years of living, Jihoon found out that his immortality has its catch. His body ages, therefore it could die but his soul could not. In every lifetime, a Lee Jihoon was born and automatically, his soul was born with it. Same face, same, height, same attributes that he had the very first time he lived. The sad part was that, he could not fully claim the body because in every body there was a soul in it, so the original Lee Jihoon together with the soul in it shares the body of the recent Lee Jihoon. Soon, after four lifetimes, Jihoon had the hang of it. He could fully take control of the body whenever he wanted but there were times that he was forced to take over the body if the other soul is weak enough.

The year was 2015 and after almost 300 years, Jihoon was staying true to his quest. To look for Choi Seungcheol. The promise to apologize and ask for forgiveness for everything that happened, for all the pain and trouble he caused. The promise that if they would meet again, he would love Choi Seungcheol harder than ever before. The promise that he would protect Choi Seungcheol from Lucifer even if it would cause Jihoon's permanent death. Though it pained Jihoon that Choi Seungcheol was never in any of his lifetime, he would not stop looking for his love not until he met him face to face.

Unknown to him, after two years. He would meet his lover again but in a complicated and dangerous circumstance.

Choi Seungcheol had become one of Lucifer's descendants. He became the First Born Prince of Hell, the next in throne of the place that Jihoon tried his best to not associate himself into, as long as possible he doesn't want to be near any creatures from hell but this is what Lucifer wanted from the very beginning. For Choi Seungcheol and Lee Jihoon to meet and kill each other or if not, kill them both at the same time.


	15. XV

_"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? KIMBAPPIE KIDDING?"_ Seungkwan's eyes almost bulge out of his head as he stares at Jihoon who flinches.

 _"Seungkwan calm down."_ Soonyoung squints at Seungkwan who settles on his seat. Seungkwan huffs his chest

 _"Hyung, are you serious?"_ Mingyu puts his pen down and crosses his arms against his chest. The group of boys had settled on the floor at the receiving area and started their so-called group study a couple of minutes ago and based on Jihoon's opinion, they are not going anywhere. The boys around him are more interested on what he knows about his dorm mate, Choi Seungcheol than what is the value of X in the given geometric problem.

Jihoon nods and sighs, looking at Soonyoung who is now smiling at him from ear to ear.

_"How can you not know who Choi Seungcheol is?"_

_He is the First Born Prince of Hell, the next in throne. He has magnificent black wings and a pair of ruby colored eyes. His power is limitless and he can kill anyone with a simple glance. He is a devil. Jihoon's devil who can grant any of Jihoon's wishes._

_"No, I don't really know who he is."_ Jihoon laughs awkwardly and continues to punch the given numbers at his scientific calculator.

 _"Choi Seungcheol. Born on August 8, 1995. He lives at Daegu and is the youngest of the family. He left his family in Daegu and transferred a month ago at the renowned Seoul University, he is taking Commerce and dreams to have his own business someday. He is good at sports, all sort of sports but his love for basketball is superior that's why he entered the basketball varsity team and was made into captain after three days of joining. He is also good in performing. He knows how to sing, to dance and to act. But he is well known for his love for hiphop and rap songs. He's a dean’s lister and an exemplary student. And his looks..."_ Jihoon watches as the other boys melt as they fantasize about the devil. No pun intended.

 _"Uhmm... How did you know all about this? He's not even our schoolmate."_ Jihoon asks skeptically. _How can they know all about the "human" Choi Seungcheol while me, his landlord doesn't know a thing?_

 _"Let's say we have sources. Lots of it."_ Seungkwan proudly answers.

 _"Actually, we are all part of CSCL."_ Mingyu who is beside Jihoon, whispers.

_"CSCL?"_

_"Choi SeungCheol Lovers. Seungkwan is the vice president while Soonyoung-hyung is one of the most active member."_ Mingyu adds. Jihoon tries his best to refrain himself from laughing but is no use. Jihoon burst out laughing causing the other boys to stare at him like he is a madman.

 _"Oops. Sorry. It's that, I didn't know that you are all fanboys of Seungcheol."_ Jihoon says, wiping the mirth on his eyes because of laughing.

 _"What's not to like about Seungcheol-ssi? He's cool and really smart. He's good at sports and is very talented. He looks kind too."_ Soonyoung shrugs, eyeing the test question that is waiting to be answered.

 _"We aspire to be like him."_ Mingyu cheekily states, picking his pen up and continues to answer his paper. Jihoon is taken aback at those powerful words.

_Aspire to be like him, huh?_

_"What did we miss?"_ Seokmin and Jun enter the room with a handful of snacks they bought from the grocery store. Jihoon murmurs his thanks as Seokmin gives him his snack and cola. The latter smiling at him from ear to ear. _How can this man smile like he doesn't have any problems at all?_

 _"Jihoon-hyung doesn't know who his dorm mate is."_ Seungkwan says with his mouth full of Cheetos. Jun settles back at his seat between Seungkwan and Mingyu. Seokmin claims his seat beside Jihoon.

 _"I don't need to know him that well. Besides, I respect his privacy."_ Jihoon gets all the papers that were answered by his 'students'. His eyebrows meet and inhales. He eyes the first item answered by Mingyu and Jihoon feels that he needs to teach them again, from the beginning.

 _"There is something wrong about that Seungcheol."_ Seokmin chews his food while eyeing Jihoon. Jihoon meets his stare with a look of uncertainty. _Does he know?_

 _"What do you mean?"_ Soonyoung is the one who voiced out Jihoon's query.

 _"Naaa. I just feel something odd about him. Come to think of it, he's been here for only what? A month? Two months? But he's able to be where he wanted to be and to be who he wanted to be."_ Seokmin shrugs, his eyebrows meeting as he read the question written on his paper.

 _"Jihoon-hyung, isn't this too hard?"_ Seokmin nervously laughs, causing Seungkwan to hit him on the back of his head.

 _"Ya! Don't hit your hyung like that!"_ Seokmin flicks Seungkwan's forehead. The two start to shout and pinch each other.

 _"Don't take Seokmin too seriously hyung. He's just weird."_ Mingyu states, noticing how Jihoon's posture become rigid at Seokmin's words.

 _"Ah."_ Jihoon scratches the back of his head and shyly smiled at Mingyu. He continues to look at Seokmin and wonders what does Seokmin know about Seungcheol. Seokmin looks like he knows something that the rest of the group except Jihoon knew.

 _"Where are your parents Jihoon?"_ Soonyoung asks as they are washing the glasses they used, Soonyoung insisted that he should help Jihoon since they are the one who are giving Jihoon a hard time.

 _"They are dead."_ Jihoon faintly smiles. Soonyoung hisses and says his apologies.

_"No! That's alright! They died when I was three years old. It was an accident, I had an older brother but he died in that accident too."_

Soonyoung apologizes for the nth time for bringing up the matter. Jihoon dismisses the apology with a shrug. Soonyoung watches him with kind and comforting eyes.

 _"I stayed at an orphanage for a while since I do not have any relatives, or relatives I know of. No one looked for me so I guess it's either I do not have any family left or nobody wanted to have me. I discovered that my parents had this place and it was automatically given to me when I turned thirteen. I lived alone since I was old enough to cook my own ramyeon. I worked and at the same time supported myself so that I could enter school. And now, I am on my third year of college."_ Jihoon rubs the back of his head, ashamed that he talked too much.

 _"I used to think that parents are a bunch of old people who are hard to deal with. Because that's what I am experiencing with my own parents."_ Jihoon side eyes Soonyoung who have a forlorn look on his face.

_"But hearing your story. It makes me hate myself. I have them near me but I am always taking them for granted. I am very lucky to have my family around me."_

Jihoon nods his head in understanding.

 _"You are indeed very lucky."_ Jihoon smiles and rubs his hands to the towel to dry it. Jihoon hands Soonyoung the towel and the latter takes it.

 _"If I was in your place I'd do and give anything to see my family again."_ Soonyoung casually states causing Jihoon to give him a look of discomfort.

_Do anything like calling a devil and having a deal with it? Give anything, something precious like my own soul? Been there. Done that._

_"Hey, Soonyoung-hyung! I think it's time to go. We disturbed Jihoon-hyung too much."_ Mingyu stands at the door with a kind of smile that gives Jihoon some nerves. Mingyu is a kind of guy who's by first looking, you'll think is very cool and serious but when you get to know him better it's actually the opposite. He's dorky and clumsy and sometimes too naive for his own good. But the Mingyu who is smiling at him now is someone who Jihoon doesn't want to know.

 _"But I don't want to go yet! I want to stay beside Jihoon~ie forever!"_ Soonyoung clings at Jihoon's arm and the smaller chuckling at the taller's antics.

 _"Let's go, hyung. It's getting late. Seungcheol-ssi will be home any minute now. Although I would like to see him again, I want to respect his privacy."_ Seungkwan's eyes glisten as if remembering something. He forcefully pulls Soonyoung who is clinging like a koala at Jihoon. Jihoon suddenly hisses in pain when Soonyoung accidentally scratches his arm, drawing blood.

 _"Oh my God! I'm sorry Jihoon!"_ Soonyoung instantly panics and Seungkwan looks like a deer caught in the headlights. Soonyoung lets go of Jihoon's arm and quickly inspect the wound. Mingyu rushes beside the trio and Seokmin together with Jun enters the kitchen area upon hearing the slight commotion.

 _"Hey! What happened?"_ Jun asks.

Mingyu narrates it and Seokmin looks at Soonyoung disapprovingly. Soonyoung pouts guiltily, Jihoon notices it and lifts Soonyoung's spirits up.

 _"You're all making it a big deal. I'm fine. It's just a simple scratch."_ Jihoon grins making Soonyoung grin too.

 _"If you say so."_ Seokmin smiles. Jihoon ushers them towards the door and the group of boys bow at him.

 _"Ya! Don't do that! We're friends, right? And this is what friends are doing, helping each other. No need to be so formal."_ Jihoon won't admit it but his heart is fluttering at saying that phrase out loud. _This is what friends are doing, helping each other._

 _"You're really the best, hyung!"_ Seungkwan sobs and hugs Jihoon. The older awkwardly hugs back.

 _"We will go now! Thank you Jihoon! See you in school!"_ Soonyoung and the other boys wave their goodbyes at him and turn to leave.

Jihoon closes the door, not realizing the smile gracing his face.

_"They already go home?"_

_"Fuckingdumbstupidshit!"_ Jihoon holds his palm against his chest and feels his heart beating rapidly beacuse of pure shock.

 _"How many times do I have to tell you that don't do that?"_ Jihoon slowly even his breathing while staring at the First Born Prince of Hell.

 _"Don't do what?"_ Seungcheol asks, tilting his head.

 _"That suddenly appearing then talking thingy!"_ Jihoon's heart beating moderates as he vigorously inhales and exhales.

_"Aah."_

Jihoon glares at him but sighs and stares at the devil who looks confused.

 _"Don't be fooled by smiles and kindness, Jihoon. Sometimes it's just a front."_ Seungcheol whispers lowly but Jihoon is able to hear it. Jihoon is about to retort a witty comeback but decided not to.

_The devil have a point. This is just too good to be true. Me? Someone who never had a friend since the beginning of my life will have a circle of friends in just a snap of fingers?_

Seungcheol notes the sudden shift of Jihoon's mood, clears his throat. Jihoon meets his eyes and the devil wants to tell Jihoon then and there that he felt an angel presence inside the dorm just now. It means that an angel had been there. Sitting, laughing and studying with Jihoon.

 _"But not everyone is keeping a front. There are those who really are true. Just be wise in choosing who you'll allow to see through you."_ Jihoon's eyes light up and Seungcheol inwardly sigh because of contentment.

_"By the way, who are they?"_

_"They are my classmates and schoolmates. Soonyoung and Jun are my classmates while Seokmin, Mingyu and Seungkwan are my juniors."_ Jihoon explains.

 _"They are my friends."_ Jihoon happily adds.

It was in Seungcheol's nature to be blunt but seeing Jihoon that happy, who was he to say that one of Jihoon's friends might be an angel who wants him dead. Seungcheol turns to his back and starts to walk to his room.

 _"Uh. Seungcheol, wait!"_ Jihoon calls out. Seungcheol turns his head and cocks an eyebrow at Jihoon who's contemplating on something.

_"About the wishes."_

_Wishes?_

_"You told me, I have five wishes that you could grant, right?"_

_Aah. Those wishes._ Seungcheol nods his head and stares directly at Jihoon.

_"I want to use the second one now."_

The First Born Prince of Hell 's eyes turn into color ruby which unnerves Jihoon a bit. He watches as the devil's eyes turn into ruby colored and light brown alternately. Jihoon is afraid. Jihoon coughs to break the frightening feeling building inside his chest.

 _"What's your wish, Jihoon?"_ Seungcheol's voice sounds deeper than usual and Jihoon can't help but shiver, though he kept it in the low. The devil approaches Jihoon and offers his hand at the smaller. Jihoon who is hesitant at first, takes the devil's warm hand. Jihoon looks into the devil's ruby colored eyes and closes his eyes.

_"My second wish is to see my family."_


	16. XVI

_"Come a little closer."_ the devil whispers, pulling Jihoon close to his chest. The smaller looks up and is met by Seungcheol's intense gaze, his eyes are now a pair of ruby red color. Jihoon gulps but keeps his eye contact with the devil.

A glowing huge pentagram materializes underneath their feet, Jihoon flinches as he can feel the heat radiating from it. The devil holds him in place and wraps his arms around Jihoon's slender waist. Jihoon blushes at the sudden skinship.

 _"Close your eyes and tell me your wish. Do not open your eyes unless I told you to. Do not do anything unless I give you my signal."_ the devil commands and Jihoon instantly obeys. He closes his eyes and feels his heart beating against his chest. It suddenly becomes quiet and Jihoon can hear even the smallest rustle of their clothes as it is being blown by a wind without an origin.

 _"I... I want to see my family."_ Jihoon breathes and he can feel the shift in the air. An overwhelming power engulfs him and he didn't dare open his eyes. He can feel Seungcheol's breathing gracing above his head and murmuring enchantments that Jihoon cannot grasp.

The devil spreads his palm and a paper materializes, the contract. An invisible force causes the paper to suspend in the air and through the devil's enchantments, the ray of light seemingly starts to stroke on their own as the second wish is being written.

**_I, Lee Jihoon, is willing to give my life, my soul and my humanity to the devil who I summoned in return of favors which are stated below:_ **

  1. **_The devil will disguise as a human and will be my friend._**
  2. **_I want to see my family._**



Then it all becomes quiet. The rustling sound and the blowing wind become silent. Jihoon cannot feel the warm arms embracing him anymore, it is gone. He is now alone and Jihoon knows it. He absentmindedly hugs himself and is waiting for Seungcheol's instruction to open his eyes. A cold breeze caresses his body and he wants to cry. For an unknown reason, he wants to cry.

Then Jihoon feels it, a soft yet warm lips against his. The familiar warmth that he first felt when he was reborn by the devil's power. The intruding lips move against his and Jihoon mirrors it, shakily holding onto the devil's arms. Jihoon squeezes it lightly causing the devil to groan against his lips and Jihoon momentarily forgets the real reason why he is in the devil's embrace in the first place.

_"Open your eyes."_

Jihoon opens his eyes and instead of seeing Seungcheol in front of him, he sees people.

His parents who died 15 years ago are standing in front of him. Bewilderment and shock are written on his parents' faces. Then it melts into a loving gaze that causes Jihoon to sob. His mother starts to cry against the chest of Jihoon's father who looks at Jihoon with intensity.

_"M-mom. D-dad."_

Jihoon's tears cascade down his pale cheeks, blurring his vision. He wants to run to them and hug them and never let go but he can't, not until the devil gives him the permission to. Jihoon covers his mouth with the back of his hand to stop the hiccups from coming out of his mouth.

 _"Go."_ a faint but audible voice whispers against his ear and Jihoon didn't think twice and runs towards the waiting arms of his parents.

 _"Mom! Dad! I miss you!"_ Jihoon is enveloped by the same passion and love that he felt when he's younger. The same hug that the three-year-old Jihoon had known and the adult Jihoon had come to miss. The same body heat that lulled Jihoon to sleep. The open arms that are always waiting for him. _They feel so real, it's like they never died in the first place._

 _"Jihoon! Baby! We miss you too! You've grown a lot!"_ His mother cups his cheeks and stares at his eyes. Jihoon can't help but chuckle at his mother's choice of words.

_"When I last saw you, you were like... Two feet? And now look at you! You've grown taller and transformed into a fine young man!"_

_"Honey, it had been a couple of years since we died. Of course, Jihoon will be a grown man now."_ Jihoon's father squeezes his shoulder. Jihoon looks at his father. He really looks like his hyung just as he remembered.

 _"Where's hyung?"_ Jihoon's eyes wander around the couple and at their back but his father's frown and his mother's biting of her lower lip tell a lot. _He's not with them._

Jihoon's parents take a step back and they look so afraid. Jihoon doesn't need to peek behind him to know that his devil is now standing so close to him. Probably towering him and looking so monstrous. A beautiful monster.

_"J-Jihoon?"_

_"Its okay Mom. He's the reason why I was able to see you."_ Jihoon smiles and his mother smiles in return and eyes the devil, murmuring something that the devil never thought in his entire immortal life to hear from a spirit he picked suddenly from the purgatory, _"Thank you."_

 _"Five more minutes, Jihoon."_ Seungcheol states and the newly reunited family understands. They hug once again and mumble apologies to each other. Especially from the part of Jihoon's parents.

_"I'm so sorry that we aren't able to be with you. We know it's so unfair to leave you like that. A three-year-old boy who doesn't even know what is the difference between right and wrong. You needed guidance but we weren't able to give it to you. We're so sorry Jihoon."_

_"No, mom, dad. Please don't apologize. Nobody wanted that to happen and I know there is a reason why it all happened."_ Jihoon's mother wipes her son's tears away. She nods and purses his lips. Jihoon's father soothingly caresses his son's back.

 _"Jihoon, a minute left."_ the devil murmurs and Jihoon tightly hugs his parents. Wanting the moment to last forever, wanting the moment to never cease.

 _"It's time, Jihoon. We need to go. We're very happy to see you well. Always take care of yourself, be brave and never stop believing. Always remember that we are watching you and guiding you and loving you. We love you, Jihoon."_ Jihoon's father says, for the first time since they met again, he sheds a tear.

 _"I love you too, dad, mom."_ Jihoon can feel the previously warm bodies he came in contact a few minutes ago turn into cold ones. Jihoon feels the bodies slowly disintegrates and he can still clearly see in his mind his parents while they are holding each other and with satisfied smiles on their faces as they change into nothing but smokes.

Jihoon feels like breaking down. It's happening again. Him, all alone. Him, sad all of a sudden. Him, that nobody wants. _I'm scared._ Jihoon is about to cry when he feels a strong and warm pair of arms cages him from the back.

_"Don't be sad, Jihoon. I'm here."_

With the devil's velvety voice, Jihoon breaks down but not because of sadness but because of relief. Jihoon knows that he'll never be alone again, he doesn’t need to cry alone and he will never be sad and scared again. He has Choi Seungcheol beside him. He has a devil who is always behind his back.

The devil snaps his fingers causing the human in his arms to slump forward and lose his consciousness.

The devil carries Jihoon in his arms, thinking to himself, _this is just the beginning, Jihoon. Hold on tight._

†††

 _"Thank you."_ Jihoon airily whispers as he enters the kitchen where the devil is preparing breakfast. _Wait. The devil can eat human food? As a matter of fact, I haven't seen him eating anything since we lived together._

_"I can eat human food."_

Jihoon gasped and a hint of betrayal graces his eyes.

 _"Hey, I didn't read your mind. It's not my fault that you're always talking out loud."_ The devil smirks and Jihoon blushes deeply. Seungcheol walks past Jihoon as he secretly smiles at the human's reaction.

_"I think I made a lot. If you want, you can have some."_

Jihoon meekly follows.

Just a few months ago, this room is just an empty space. A cold and hollow place where a certain no one is residing. A living, breathing human who doesn't have any idea where to go. But now, here he is, in the middle of his own living room eating with a devil. Lee Jihoon never expected that his life will turn out this way.

 _"So, you remember it all?"_ the devil asks, midway of his chewing.

 _"Yeah. It's kind of hazy but I can still remember."_ Jihoon drags his words as watches the devil chews his food and the way the devil's Adam's apple bobs up and down as he gulps his coffee makes Jihoon feel tingling inside. The devil meets his eyes.

 _"I'm sorry that you didn't get to meet your brother."_ Seungcheol holds Jihoon's stare.

 _"No, it's okay."_ Jihoon sighs and smiles sadly.

 _"Maybe it's not yet time to meet him. But, I am very thankful for all your help."_ Jihoon reaches for Seungcheol's hand which is resting on the table and the devil stares at it. Jihoon notices what he had done and quickly retracts his hand.

 _"How did you find my parents? Are they in..."_ Jihoon's mind conjures all the bad scenario in his head. The worst is that, his parents are in hell all along and suffering and his chest clenches in pain.

 _"Do not worry, they were not in Hell. They were staying in the purgatory, waiting for their turn to know where they will go, heaven, hell or back to earth."_ Jihoon felt like a big weight is lifted off his chest.

_"I heard after our meeting they went straight to heaven."_

Jihoon smiles at that. He knows his parents deserve to be there.

_"But how did you get to bring their souls here?"_

_"As what I had said, they were in the purgatory. Purgatory serves like a waiting room for the souls. If the goodness they did outweigh the badness they will go to heaven and vice versa. If the supreme judge wants you to go back to earth because you still have a mission not yet fulfilled then you will be reborn, reincarnated. Since it's like a waiting room we can walk in and out of there."_

Jihoon's brows meet.

_"So you get to always meet angels there?"_

Seungcheol nodded. He observed Jihoon as the human eats his meal quietly. The Jihoon in front of him is far from the Jihoon with the violet eyes. It's true that they have the same face and body but the Jihoon in front of him is full of youth and innocence. The Jihoon in front of him cannot even hurt a fly. The Jihoon in front of him is the much humanized version of the real Jihoon inside of him who is oozing with confidence, full of knowledge and power, full of mystery and secrets

_"You didn't get to meet my brother there? Where do you think is he?"_

_"There are hundred possibilities."_

_"I hope he's fine wherever he is."_

†††

_"How's school?"_

_"Don't ask."_

_"I heard you went to that Lee Jihoon's house."_

He smirks as he tosses his bag on his bed.

_"Yeah. It was fun and I was able to meet someone who I never thought I would meet there."_

_"Who?"_

_"The first born prince of Hell."_

_"Interesting."_

_"It looks like he was bounded to Jihoon."_

_"To Jihoon? This is going to be fun."_


	17. xvii

Jihoon opens his eyes and blinks. He adjusts as the room he is in is pitch dark. He blinks for a couple more times and that's how he noticed three people standing from across his bed. Jihoon rolls to his side and he feels so tired but he forces himself to sit straight.

 _"What are the princes of hell doing in my humble room?"_ Jihoon's violet eyes shine against the moonlight seeping through the curtain of his window. The man on the middle steps out and spreads his silvery gray wings. He curtly bows with a smirk on his beautiful face.

_"Finally. Nice to meet you, Lucifer."_

†††

Seungcheol can't help but look at Jihoon from head to toe. He admits, he's mesmerized.

Jihoon stands in front of the princes of hell, with his back leaning against the wall with both hands in each of his pocket. His hair, messy in a beautiful way and the way the black tee hugs his torso and black jogger pants accentuates his honey thighs is out of this human world. The look that Jihoon is sporting right now with his face looking so smug and a smirk playing on his lips and the way that those violet eyes are sparkling with mischief should be prohibited. The devil's thoughts are so unpure that he feels that the violet eyed Jihoon can see the fantasies playing in his devil mind. _Lee Jihoon, you should be illegal._

 _"To whom does I owe the pleasure of seeing the esteemed princes of hell?"_ Jihoon asks but his eyes are never leaving Seungcheol. The devil notices it and it is him who breaks the untimely stare they are giving each other.

 _"As the devils' genesis. We ask you, Lucifer, to not include yourself to the war that the king of hell is planning."_ The third prince of hell bows his head and looks straight into Jihoon's violet eyes. Jihoon quirks and smiles knowingly.

 _"I don't know what you're talking about."_ Jihoon coolly shrugs.

 _"Stop calling me Lucifer. I'm not Lucifer. I am Lee Jihoon. Lee. Jihoon."_ the violet eyed creature stresses and the confused look that the princes of hell are giving him makes him more irritated.

 _"Look. I know why you keep on calling me Lucifer. It's because of the eyes, right?"_ Jihoon's back leaves the comfortable coldness of the wall as he walks towards the princes who stand on guard. Jihoon chuckles and he walks to the Third Born Prince of Hell specifically.

_"An angel."_

Jihoon smirks and reaches for Jisoo's face. The Third Born Prince visibly tenses as if he will be caressed by fire. He feels the burning warmth exuding from the violet eyed creature's hand.

 _"What happened to you, angel? Why are you in the dark side?"_ Jihoon's eyes shines with curiosity. As Jihoon is about to touch Jisoo's face, a hand holds his arm and yanks it back.

 _"It's none of your business."_ the Second Born Prince of Hell snarls at Jihoon and Jihoon laughs as he put both his hands midair as if surrendering.

 _"Don't be too sensitive, devil. I'm just curious."_ Jihoon's face scrunches in entertainment. Jihoon eyes Seungcheol who just stands at the corner as if without a care in the world.

Jihoon sighs and takes his seat on the chair in front of him.

A silver knife materializes at the hand of the second born prince of hell. He grips it tightly that his knuckles are turning white because of it. The first prince born of hell notices it and suddenly enters Jeonghan's mind with his telekinetic power.

_"Don't you dare."_

_"It's sad to see that another of my kind had fallen just like me."_

All the interest of the princes of hell is now back at Jihoon who hisses at the sudden attention.

The whole room falls into an eerie silence. The three princes of hell are slowly processing the information they just heard. Jihoon looks at them and cocks an eyebrow. He starts to laugh at the confused faces in front of him.

 _"You're fucking kidding us, right?"_ Jeonghan smirks and crosses his arms against his chest. Jihoon mirrors it causing Jeonghan to snarl at him.

_"Unfortunately, not."_

Seungcheol intensely eyes Jihoon and Jihoon almost want to run to him and snake his arms around Seungcheol's waist. He is tempted. But it is not yet the time to do that.

 _"So, you're saying that you are not Lucifer but a fallen angel just like me?"_ Jisoo asks, still dumbfounded. Jihoon rolls his eyes.

 _"For the nth time. I am telling you I am not Lucifer."_ Jihoon sighs and the battle whether to tell the truth is still on going inside his head. Jihoon stares at Seungcheol with his mind all made up.

_"The truth is, Lucifer and I are twins."_

To say that the room fell into an eerie silence is an understatement. The princes of hell blinks twice, thrice and a couple more times before Seungcheol finally finds his voice.

_"That can't be."_

_"Why can't it be? Were you there when Father made the heaven and earth? When he designed, US, angels to the likeness of His favorite bird which is the dove? Were you there, devil? You weren't, so if you really want my help and you really want me to be on your side, stop questioning everything that I am going to tell you."_ Jihoon calmly said but with venom seething in each of his words. He knows that this is Seungcheol, his soulmate, but if he will not do that, this princes of hell will not take him seriously and he knows it.

 _"According to the myth, Lucifer never had a sibling, nonetheless a twin. It was told that because of Lucifer's evil doings he was split into two halves."_ Jisoo, who have a doubt, speaks.

 _"There is a reason why it's called a myth, angel."_ Jihoon's head begins to throb though he kept a straight face. He could feel his other soul; the other Jihoon slowly waking up. _Not now. I need to tell them something important._

 _"If what you're saying is true then Lucifer never really needs another half to be the most powerful being. He's whole all along and that's a very substantial piece of information."_ Jisoo said making the whole room quietly agree with him.

Jihoon watched as Seungcheol's face scrunches in a familiar way. The way his eyes stares in a faraway distance, the way his lips curl in concentration, that crease on the middle of his forehead and his patterned breathing that Jihoon knew all too well, Choi Seungcheol has something in his mind. Jihoon knows that Seungcheol is in the verge of asking the golden question.

 _"Lucifer is not that dumb. I feel like he knows that too well. Him, knowing that he doesn't need another half to be the most powerful is not the scariest part but the real reason why he wants you to be in his team. It only means that he wants to build the most powerful army he could. Together with you, his twin, the two of you will surely take over the heaven and earth."_ Seungcheol stated while looking at Jihoon who looks at Seungcheol with fondness. Seungcheol notices it and blushes. He turns his head away.

 _"If that's the case, First Born, why don't Lucifer just talk to his twin?"_ Jeonghan pointed at Jihoon like Jihoon is somewhat a new discovered bacterium, disgusted.

 _"I never thought that you're the one who'll ask that golden question."_ Jihoon added.

_"Was that an insult?"_

_"No, apple, it's a praise."_

Jeonghan raises his brow at the pet name, _apple? The forbidden fruit?_

Jihoon feels his heart constrict and he sits heavily on the chair. He smiled bitterly as he feels the great pounding in his head. The soul he pushed on the side is fighting its way on taking over the body.

_"He doesn't need me on his side. He wants me dead."_

_"Why? If he wants you dead, then why don't you go back to your Father and His flocks of angels and archangels? I'm sure they will welcome you with open arms."_ Jeonghan suggested as he mirrored Jihoon. He sits across Jihoon and observes him.

_"I cannot do that."_

_"Why not?"_ Seungcheol asks and for the first time since he met the violet-eyed Jihoon he notes that the he was paler than before and his breathing is labored.

 _"For reasons I cannot tell you now."_ Jihoon locks eyes with Seungcheol and the devil barely catches the split second changing in the color of Jihoon's eyes.

With that, Jihoon faints.

†††

Seungcheol walks the premises of Hell with deliberate and confident stride. After he tucked Jihoon to his bed the three princes of Hell decided to go back to Hell and stay there to talk more about their discovery but when the King himself felt Seungcheol's presence he asked him to immediately meet him.

Using his powers, Seungcheol opens the heavy and big door. The door creates a screeching sound which irritates the first born prince since he was young.

 _"You call for me, my King?"_ the first born prince drops to his knees and bows respectfully at his father.

 _"Let’s cut the chase. My son, I want you to lead my army in destroying the heavens.”_ The First Prince of Hell looks up at his father. Seungcheol notices how the King observes him cautiously but with evil grin gracing his face. The First Prince didn’t do anything, didn’t say anything, didn’t question anything.

The King smiles to himself, his long fangs grazing his lips causing his lips to bleed a little. The King starts to laugh because for him, silence means yes. Besides, the First Born Prince doesn’t have any choice but to do whatever he says. For the King of Hell his three sons are just pawns in his own little game. A game wherein Heaven will fall and Hell will take over.

 _“It is settle then.”_ The King pulls Seungcheol up and ruffles his son’s hair. Seungcheol’s façade didn’t change, his emotionless face still present. The First Born Prince excuses himself and turns toward the door. Before he’s able to go out, another request is made which generated Seungcheol’s entire demeanor to change.

_“Your human, that Lee Jihoon. I want him to be a sacrifice to me.”_

**Author's Note:**

> your comments are very much appreciated  
> -vv13


End file.
